FriendZoned
by Maten
Summary: -Sakura... ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - me pregunto sonrojado, a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír, la vida daba muchos giros. -Pero Sasuke, tu y yo somos mejores amigos, además... tu eres gay. - le conteste y entonces casi se ahoga. -¡¿Qué! !¿Quién te dijo eso! A veces una simple frase puede cambiar el destino de las cosas, bienvenido a la Friendzone Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su universo fantástico. **

**Hace mil años hubo una niña que se autoproclamo Maten y abrió un perfil en FanFiction con las buenas intenciones de escribir muchos fics, pero, el destino es una dama caprichosa igual que esta autora, y por muchas razones no lo hizo.. hasta ahora.**

**¡Hola a todos! Realmente no puedo creer que ando de nuevo por aquí. Ya pasaron seis años, de verdad, desde la última vez que abrí esta página, y nunca creí que regresaría, sobre todo cuando entre a la universidad, (si soy universitaria, damn ya estoy viejosa, bueno no tanto). Pero heme aquí, publicando.**

**Y lo hago más que nada por la nostalgia que me produjo ver el final de Naruto, de verdad no lo supero, diez años de mi vida de lealtad a esa serie y la verdad estoy muy contenta por como terminaron las cosas (Gracias Kishimoto por hacer el sasusaku realidad y que no quedara en nuestras fantasías). Y también porque hoy es un día especial, pues no regreso sola, mis mejores amigas lo hacen conmigo.**

**Sí, así es, las tres hicimos el compromiso de regresar a la página, porque entre platica y platica debatiendo el final de Naruto nos dimos cuenta cuanto extrañabamos leer y escribir fics, lo increíble que es esta comunidad, y al final decidimos publicar algo nuevo, a raíz de que una de nosotras (si Martha te hablo a ti) lo quiso hacer, pero con la condición de que todas también lo hiciéramos, así que dejando de lado las mil un cosas que la vida cuasi adulta de un universitario tiene que hacer (y creanme a veces son demasiadas cosas, llore lagrimas de sangre para publicar esto), me puse a escribir, tan solo para que ella también publicará, y porque tenía ganas, también. ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso es compañerismo del bueno. **

**Así que, si pueden, dense una vuelta por sus fics: Freaks y The Try-Outs (el último en inglés) y sus perfiles por supuesto, erihiwatari5 y NenaUchiha22.**

**Y bueno, con esta pequeña introducción los dejo (ni tanto ¿verdad? prometo es la última vez que la hago tan larga), espero disfruten mucho este fic, esto apenas es el prólogo, creanme las cosas se ponen más locas. Les adelanto que tiendo a escribir mucho, y por lo tanto mis publicaciones son quincenales, pero eso sí, prometo cumplir con la fecha y el próximo capítulo estará el 14 de febrero (¿quién di aww? :3)**

**Gracias por entrar y espero que les agrade. Cualquier cosa haganmelo saber por review, y si no, pues no. :D**

**Friendzoned**

**por Maten**

**Dedicado a Liz y Martha, porque me hacen volver a mis raíces.**

Prólogo.

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado? Es decir, realmente enamorado, porque seamos honestos muchas personas dicen haberse enamorado, cuando en realidad no tienen ni idea, piensan que enamorarse es tan solo que alguien te guste o que te atraiga, y... no, eso NO es enamorarse.

Al enamoramiento al que yo me refiero es a ese en el que cada que ves a esa persona especial tu corazón se acelera, tus manos tiemblan y tu respiración se vuelve pausada, que con tan solo pensar en esa persona especial tu rostro se sonroja y no puedes evitar sonreír.

Esa clase de enamoramiento que es tan real, tan puro, tan sincero que físicamente es palpable en todo tu cuerpo, pero que además invade toda tu cabeza, provocando que todo el tiempo pienses en esa persona, que cualquier cosa que se relacione a ella automáticamente también la relacionas contigo, que con tan solo escuchar su nombre no puedes evitar voltear, buscandolo.

Esa clase de enamoramiento que te hace soñar todas las noches con esa persona, imaginando mil y un escenarios donde ambos son felices y se aman mucho, y que al verlo en persona no puedes evitar recordar esos escenarios imaginarios y sonreír, pues crees que algún día puedan volverse realidad.

Ese enamoramiento que es tan irracional, que sin importar el hecho de que jamás has dirigido más que simples palabras con esa persona especial, tú aún sientes la esperanza de que terminaran juntos, de que algún día notará tus sentimientos y se dará cuenta que nadie podrá ofrecerle un corazón tan sincero como el tuyo.

Esa clase de enamoramiento que te hace feliz pero que duele a la vez, que te hace sonreír pero al mismo tiempo te oprime el pecho por sabes que esa persona no esta a tu lado, que te da esperanzas y te decepciona todo el tiempo, que da ilusiones y al mismo tiempo las rompe.

Así que, les vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?

Yo sí.

Durante seis años de mi vida estuve incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde aquella vez en primer grado cuando Sasuke me defendido de unos niños por llamarme "frentona" me dije a mi misma que aquel niño de ojos oscuros y cabello negro era alguien "especial".

Y desde entonces comencé a observarlo, y así que poco a poco, lo que inició como una simple admiración se convirtió en mi más grande ilusión y mi más grande forma de pasar el tiempo, hasta que un día me di cuenta que estaba totalmente perdida por Sasuke.

De pronto todo mi mundo giraba alrededor del niño Uchiha, sabía absolutamente todo de él, y tal y como lo dije antes, mi corazón, cuerpo y mente se sacudían ante su sola presencia, ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Para mi suerte, siempre nos tocaban las mismas clases en el mismo salón, y por supuesto, siempre elegía mi pupitre cerca del suyo. Aunque claro estaba que casi nunca hablábamos, pues Sasuke no era muy conversador y yo estaba tan abrumada por mis sentimientos que nunca me llegaban las palabras correctas o el valor suficiente.

Ocasionalmente solíamos cruzar palabras amables al llegar al salón, o en algunas ocasiones cuando se me caía alguno de mis lápices dejaba que él lo recogiera tan solo para encontrar su mirada con la mía y por unos instantes rozar su mano con mis dedos.

Para mí aquellos detalles bastaban para que me sintiera cercana a él, y para aplacar esa llamarada que se encendía al verlo. Todos los días iba contenta a la escuela pensando en que vería a Sasuke y todos los días al regresar a casa pensaba en lo increíble que era.

Lo sé, estaba totalmente obsesionada, pero no podía evitarlo, a mis ojos Sasuke era perfecto, simplemente su mera existencia me hacía feliz e incluso, a mi corta edad, sabía que aquello que sentía era más que admiración.

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha era esa clase de niños que destacaba aún sin proponérselo. Era bueno en todas las materias porque tenía una memoria impresionante, tan solo le bastaba con leer o escuchar algo una vez para recordarlo siempre, además de que tenía una inteligencia muy aguda. Y por si eso no fuese poco, también era un excelente atleta, tenía un talento natural para cualquier deporte. Sin dejar de lado de que era uno de los niños más atractivos del colegio, digo, a pesar de nuestra corta edad, nos era evidente que Sasuke era más lindo que otros niños.

Y por último, y la cualidad por la que yo más lo quería, o al menos eso me gustaba creer, era que Sasuke era la clase de niños que siempre ayudaba a los demás, siempre dispuesto a tender la mano, a defender al más débil. Aquella cualidad lo había llevado a ser conocido como "El Vengador Uchiha", pues siempre vengaba al más débil ante cualquier bravucón, y en más de una ocasión se metió en disputas por eso.

Por supuesto que había otros niños más listos que él, o mejores atletas, o que estaban más dispuestos a ser los salvadores de otros niños o ayudar en otras cuestiones; sin embargo para mí no había nadie como Sasuke Uchiha, él lo tenía todo.

Sin embargo Sasuke no era completamente perfecto, pues a pesar de todas esas grandiosas cualidades, por alguna extraña razón siempre estaba solo, y no dejaba que nadie hiciera amistad con él, algunos decían que era por arrogante, otros decían que en el fondo era un extraterrestre y no quería que lo descubrieran, y otros decían que era porque simplemente le gustaba estar solo; sin embargo cual fuese su razón, yo jamás lo entendí.

Fueron varias las veces en que más de un niño intentó acercarse a él, y más de una niña le declaró su amor, pero todos fueron rechazados tajantemente, hasta que finalmente dejaron de prestarle atención, acostumbrándose a su increíble existencia, y dejaron de molestarle, volviéndose invisible para todos, menos para mí.

Además también estaba el misterio sobre su vida, pues nadie realmente sabía algo sobre la vida de Sasuke Uchiha; es decir, incluso yo que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, realmente no conocía nada sobre su vida personal, solo sabía aquello que mostraba en la escuela, como sus almuerzos favoritos, la clase de libros que le gustaban, cuales eran sus records en los deportes, y cosas tan tontas que solo alguien que lo observaba todo el tiempo sabría, pero aparte de eso, nada más.

No fue hasta que llegamos al último año de la primaria que mi vida dio un cambio por completo, y es que por primera vez sentí que había llegado mi gran oportunidad. Veran, aquel último año una de nuestras materias era ciencias naturales, y por ende nuestras clases debían ser tomadas en el laboratorio, donde por lo general se hacían equipos de tres alumnos para ocupar las mesas y realizar los experimentos y trabajos de investigación. Normalmente los equipos los hacían los propios alumnos, sin embargo ese año nuestro nuevo profesor Iruka Umino había decidido realizar los equipos el mismo.

-Ahora, el equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Recuerdo que al escuchar mi nombre junto al de Sasuke mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, realmente no lo podía creer, incluso mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, se había sorprendido, pues jamás de los jamases el destino había sido tan acertado como en aquel momento. Yo y Sasuke, juntos, compartiendo mesa durante todo el año restante. En aquel instante supe que mi vida cambiaría, que aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Durante todas los días durante esa clase aproveche al máximo para poder estar lo más cercana posible a Sasuke, cualquier excusa era buena, y durante todo ese tiempo realmente creí llegar a conocerlo. A diferencia de todos, para mí ir a la escuela era lo mejor del mundo, porque durante una hora podía estar codo a codo con Sasuke Uchiha, conversando sobre átomos y cadenas de hidrógenos, realizando chispas de colores con puntas de metal, y ocasionalmente teniendo conversaciones vagas sobre nuestros gustos y preferencias.

Pero lo mejor era cuando teníamos trabajos de investigación, pues nos quedabamos de ver junto con Naruto fuera del horario de clases, en la biblioteca o en casa del mismo Naruto, quien con él tiempo había logrado lo imposible, y se había convertido en un cuasi amigo de Sasuke, o al menos era la única persona con la que Sasuke cruzaba más que palabras amables, y realmente tenían conversaciones sobre algo más que la escuela.

Naruto era alguien fuera de lo común, un niño como ningún otro, siempre se metía en problemas, era realmente un tanto idiota y muchas veces lograba sacarme de mis casillas, sobre todo cuando tomaba decisiones estúpidas por impulsividad; sin embargo al mismo tiempo siempre lograba hacerme reír, y por lo tanto solía perdonarle casi todas las veces que por su culpa perdimos puntos. Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto era prácticamente lo opuesto que Sasuke, a excepción de que ambos odiaban las injusticias, y creo que por ello lograron complementarse bien. En lo personal, yo misma no tarde mucho en agarrarle cariño y comenzar a considerarlo mi amigo.

Y aunque en un principio nuestro equipo era uno de los peores gracias a las constantes fallas de Naruto, conforme pasaron las semanas y los tres nos fuimos adaptando a nuestra forma de trabajo, al final el equipo 7 se convirtió en el favorito del profesor Iruka, y cuando menos me dí cuenta, Naruto, Sasuke y yo éramos compañeros en todas las demás materias que requerían trabajos en equipo, porque acorde a la lógica perfecta de Sasuke, si ya estábamos trabajando juntos en horas extraescolares, que más daba aprovechar ese tiempo para lidiar con otros trabajos, era simplemente más práctico.

Fue así que poco a poco los tres comenzamos a conocernos mejor, a saber más sobre nuestras personas, nuestros gustos, y yo poco a poco comencé a quitarme el miedo y la timidez para entablar conversaciones con Sasuke, al que siempre había visto como una figura lejana, como una especie de obra la cuál solo podía admirar a la distancia.

Lentamente, sin previo aviso, Sasuke, Naruto y yo nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos, y de la nada, pase de ser esa extraña enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, a ser la amiga enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, la niña a la que todas las otras niñas odiaban en el colegio por ser la única que de alguna forma había pasado los parámetros que el propio Sasuke había impuesto para todos los demás sobre no tener amigos.

Mi vida en aquel tiempo me parecía verdaderamente perfecta, con excepción de una cosa. Y es que, naturalmente, conforme fui pasando tiempo con Sasuke, cada vez me fue más difícil mantener a raya mis sentimientos. Porque una cosa era amarlo a la distancia, de forma solitaria, dejando que mis sentimientos fluyeran libremente sin lastimar a nadie, ilusionandome a mi misma con meras fantasías, y otra muy distinta era estar cerca de Sasuke, conocer y considerar realmente la posibilidad de estar con él.

Claro, que al estar cerca de él, también había cambiado muchas de las cosas que solía creer, había llegado a darme cuenta que la versión real de Sasuke era totalmente distinta de la versión que yo había creado en mi cabeza al observarlo de lejos. Sasuke no era tan perfecto como yo lo creía, y tampoco era la excelente persona que todos pensaban, dispuesto a proteger al débil contra el tirano, en realidad en muchas de esas ocasiones se había entrometido por el simple hecho de tener una pelea para practicar algunos de sus movimientos de karate en un combate real, no porque quisiera ayudar a alguien.

Incluso en aquella vez que me defendió había sido porque el niño que me estaba molestando le caía mal y solo quería llevarle la contraria, no porque se interesara por mí. Y por último había descubierto que la razón por la que Sasuke nunca había entablado amistad con nadie, era porque en el fondo no consideraba que necesitar amigos, pues creía que todos nosotros éramos simples tontos y él estaba más adelantado.

Sí, Sasuke resultaba no ser tan maravilloso, y también resultaba ser mucho más arrogante y poco amable de lo que pensaba. Incluso algunas veces podía ser grosero con quienes lo considerabamos nuestro "amigo", pero a pesar de ello, sin importar todas esas cosas que cualquier otra persona hubiese detestado, yo aún le quería, no, peor aún, lo amaba.

Para mí, Sasuke era la encarnación de todo lo que yo quería a mi lado, era esa persona especial que quería que me diera mi primer beso, que me hacía sonreír, a la que yo admiraba, esa persona por la que suspiraba todo el tiempo, y por la que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa tan solo para que me tuviera en cuenta. Realmente lo amaba.

Fue así, que dos días antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno, decidí que estaba harta de ocultar mis sentimientos, que ya no quería ser una cobarde, y que además, de entre todas las niñas que habían sido lastimadas por Sasuke, yo tal vez era la única que realmente tenía una oportunidad con él.

Durante meses habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, había llegado al punto de saber realmente quien era Sasuke Uchiha, y creí que había logrado hacer que se fijara en mí, que realmente había logrado hacer la diferencia, y por un instante, realmente creí desde el fondo de mi corazón, que había logrado hacerme de un lugar en los sentimientos del muchacho.

Por ello, aquella mañana me arregle lo más linda que pude hacerlo, me puse el perfume de mi madre que mi padre siempre elogiaba, y me hice a la idea de que aquel día las cosas entre Sasuke y yo tal vez podrían cambiar. Realmente no sabía que esperar, pero sabía que tenía mucho a mi favor, y que muy posiblemente todo mejoraría.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pase todo el día preparando el terreno, ese día fui aún más inteligente en clase, fui aún más intrépida y más ágil en deportes, fui mucho más atenta y amable, y por supuesto, mucho más femenina y coqueta de lo que nunca había sido. Todo para que Sasuke se "convenciera" de que yo era la mejor opción, y que pudiera sentir orgullo por tenerme a su lado.

Al finalizar las clases, recuerdo que le pedí a Sasuke que nos viéramos abajo de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, para discutir sobre un asunto de historia y geografía, pero que no le comentara a Naruto porque era respecto a su parte del trabajo. Sasuke acepto, aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, me parece que él siempre sospechó mis intenciones, y por alguna razón no fue capaz de aclarar las cosas en ese momento.

Sea cuales fueren sus motivos, ambos nos reunimos como habíamos quedado, yo por mi parte estaba totalmente entusiasmada porque él se hubiese aparecido, y por supuesto, en un principio hablamos sobre lo que debíamos hablar, sin embargo conforme nuestra plática sobre el mal trabajo de Naruto en la investigación se fue terminando, rápidamente comencé a cambiar de temas, todos y cada uno de ellos, dirigidos por mí para llevar hasta el punto clave que yo quería tocar, hasta que finalmente di con el clavo y me armé de valor.

No recuerdo ni siquiera como había abordado el tema, ni como es que había comenzado a hablar sobre nuestra amistad, sobre él, sobre mí, sobre mis sentimientos. Lo que más recuerdo era el temblor en mi voz, en mis manos, la forma en que me movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, en que no lograba mirarlo a los ojos, y solo lo observaba de reojo, parado, observandome, sin decir nada.

Recuerdo que sentía que el aire me faltaba, y que de pronto ya no era consciente de mis palabras, de mis acciones, la adrenalina pura corría por mis venas, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Conforme deje que todos esos sentimientos que había encapsulado por seis años fluyeran, mi timidez y mi inhibición fueron desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente llegue al punto en que gritaba al aire todo lo que me había guardado celosamente.

-¡Sasuke yo te amo! ¡Por favor aceptame! ¡Permiteme estar a tu lado! ¡Te prometo que sere la mejor novia del mundo, buscare hacerte feliz todos los días! ¡Por favor solo di que sí!

Las palabras me habían salido a borbotones, ni siquiera me había detenido a respirar. Miraba al suelo con la respiración agitada y sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Sabía que mis mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y mi cabeza me pulsaba al compaz de mi corazón. Pero simplemente no había sido capaz de detener las palabras. Habían surgido desde el fondo de mi ser, tan naturales como mis propios sentimientos.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, acepta mi propuesta, y déjame ser tu novia. Yo te amo, Sasuke.

Y realmente lo hacía, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero yo lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, y ahora que me le había declarado era capaz de afirmarlo.

Recuerdo que un silencio se colocó entre los dos, tan frío y seco, que sentí pequeños escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente alcé la mirada para mirarlo, pero en respuesta sentí que mi corazón se congeló tanto como el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Sasuke me miraba con aquella mirada suya tan seria, su rostro no revelaba ninguna sensación, nada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un rostro tan perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos?

-Eres una molestia- me contesto con aquel tono monótono en su voz y sentí que el pánico me inundaba.

-Sa..Sasuke… yo...

-Sa-ku-ra… No me interesa. - me comentó, y en su tono pude entrever un poco de enojo.

En aquel momento sentí que todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, y físicamente se formó una enorme presión en mi pecho, nunca había imaginado que Sasuke sería tan cortante, que su rechazo sería tan aplastante. Quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan impactada por sus palabras, por la forma en que las había pronunciado, que simplemente las lagrimas no se formaron.

-¿Por… por qué? - le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. - Al menos dame una razón Sasuke, quiero saber en que falle, ¿Por qué no puedes considerarme?

Sin embargo Sasuke no contestó, en cambio hizo un bufido y chasqueo la lengua. Aquello hizo que algo se removiera en mi ser, estrujando mis entrañas.

-Tsk.. que estupidez. - me contesto hastiado. Y entonces me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, con las intenciones de dejarme sola. - No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, por un instante creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual de idiota que las otras chicas. Realmente no planeo perder mi tiempo contigo.

Aquello fue un cubetazo de agua fría para mí. La forma en como me había hablado, como sin tocarse el corazón me había insultado, comparandome con las otras chicas, llamándome idiota, como había pisoteado mis sentimientos.

-¿Perder el tiempo?- le pregunté, pero ahora mi tristeza se mezclaba con algo de amargura. - Como es que declararme es hacerte perder el tiempo. Si tanto te molesta ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?! Llevo 20 minutos diciendote que te amo y te quedaste ahí.

Sasuke se detuvo, y entonces se volteo para verme. Su mirada denotaba algo de sorpresa y de molestia. Torcía su boca hacia abajo. Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero no lo deje, no iba a permitir que se burlara de mí otra vez.

-Tu eres el idiota, pudiste haberme detenido, pero en cambio me dejaste hablar todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso realmente eres tan cruel? ¿Acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? - entonces en ese momento, sin saber bien porqué, una rabia surgió en mi interior. - ¡Tú eres el que me hizo perder el tiempo a mí! De haber sabido que serías tan malo conmigo, no hubiese intentado nada, pero fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse a escucharme.

Sasuke se quedó parado, mirándome, yo quería llorar con ganas, pero me mordía la lengua, no quería que me viera llorar por su culpa, ya había pasado por muchas humillaciones.

-Siempre te admire Sasuke, y realmente creí que eras mi amigo, que al menos serías más amable conmigo. - le comenté mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sí, yo también creí que éramos amigos. - me dijo con tono serio, y entonces se fue, dejandome sola.

En aquel momento, mientras lo vi alejándose, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió, algo cambió profundamente en mí, y supe que jamás sería la misma...

¿Alguna vez les han roto el corazón?

Y me refiero a realmente roto el corazón, no a una simple desilusión amorosa, que en tiempo se te olvida, sino a físicamente sentir dolor, a no poder respirar, a sentir un nudo en la garganta, y un enorme hueco que te oprime el pecho.

Me refiero a llorar desconsoladamente hasta ya no poder hacerlo, a querer gritar pero que no te salga la voz, a querer regresar el tiempo para evitarte ese momento, a darte cuenta que ya nada será como antes, y que tú mismo jamás serás el mismo.

A desear poder arrancarte el corazón para ya no tener que sentir, a querer dormir todo el tiempo para no tener que pasar ni un solo minuto en tu triste realidad. Creer que nunca jamás volverás a amar, porque jamás serás capaz de superar ese dolor.

Que te rompan el corazón duele, y en lo personal es la peor experiencia que he vivido, de un día a otro todas mis ilusiones, mis motivaciones, toda mi felicidad, me fueron arrebatadas, destrozadas, y de alguna forma, me sentí mutilada.

¿Cómo le había dado tanto poder a una persona para hacerme tanto daño? ¿En que momento deje que mis sentimientos me gobernaran?

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, había pasado toda la tarde y la noche llorando, sintiéndome estúpida, humillada, enojada, triste y avergonzada. Deseando que las palabras jamás hubiesen salido de mi boca, que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando mis sentimientos por Sasuke eran inofensivos, y sólo míos. Cuando podía verlo y sonreír, cuando su presencia era motivo de felicidad.

Pero en aquel instante me sentía totalmente perdida, sin sentido, con un enorme vacío, un hueco que sentía físicamente en mi pecho. Mi madre al verme supuso que estaba enferma, y para mi suerte, me dejo faltar el último día antes de salir de vacaciones.

Aquello me reconforto un poco, porque al menos ya no vería a Sasuke durante un mes; sin embargo tan solo de pensar que sería de mí al regresar, al tener que pasar tanto tiempo juntos por nuestros trabajos de equipo, de pensar que de ahora en adelante siempre me vería y pensaría "esa es la idiota que se me declaro". Aquello me hacía sentir muy mal.

Por un momento realmente creí que no había salida para mí, mi verguenza y mi dolor eran tan grandes que sentí que la única opción que tenía era salirme de esa escuela y desparecer, empezando de cero en otro lugar. Sin embargo, la vida a veces actua de forma singular, y sin saberlo, la vida me daría una gran sorpresa, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de mi historia para siempre.

Aquella tarde, inesperadamente Naruto toco a mi puerta, y su visita, forjó lo que ahora es mi vida. De no haber sido porque debía entregarme mi tarea, de no haber sido porque realmente era una persona que odiaba las injusticias, y no haber sido porque realmente es una persona de un gran corazón con tendencia a hacer cosas impulsivas, las cosas serían muy distintas y yo hoy no estaría contando esta historia.

Cuando Naruto me vio aquella tarde, no se bien cómo, pero por alguna razón supo el motivo de mi malestar. En un principio quiso abordar el tema con delicadeza, pero por supuesto yo no quería hablar del tema, lo único que quería era que me dejara la maldita tarea y se fuera para que yo pudiera seguir llorando y sintiendome mal conmigo misma.

Sin embargo Naruto no era así, y por supuesto que no se rindió fácilmente, hasta que finalmente, ni siquiera sé bien cómo o porqué, terminé descargandome con él, nuevamente dejando fluir todos esos amargos sentimientos, hasta que lloré enfrente de él, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto realmente se preocupo por mí, en todo momento me consolo e incluso dejé que me pasara un brazo por el hombro. Llegado el momento ya ni siquiera me importaba que me viera sonandome la nariz.

Aquel día Naruto se convirtió en mi mayor confidente, en un hermano para mí.

-Sakura, ya no estes tan triste - me dijo con ternura - Sasuke es un idiota cuando se trata de estas cosas, realmente es un inmaduro.

-Pues no me importa, realmente pisoteo mis sentimientos, me humillo y lo peor es que yo aún me sigo sintiendo mal, porque por algún motivo aún lo sigo queriendo.

-Entonces ¿lo que te duele es que todavía lo quieres? - me dijo sorprendido

-Sí, muchísimo, pero lo arruine y ya nunca seremos amigos. Además no creo poder dejar de amarlo de aquí a que regresemos. Y me duele pensar que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

Naruto entonces me miró de forma sospechosa, muy serio, cosa poco común en él.

-Sakura.. hay algo que creo que debes saber. Pero debes prometerme que jamás, NUNCA, se lo dirás a nadie.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Primero debes prometerme, no, jurarme, que nunca dirás nada. De veras, esto jamás debe salir de aquí, incluso jamás debemos volver a hablar de ello.

Yo me sorprendí, jamás había visto a Naruto de esa forma. Por supuesto que mi curiosidad fue más grande, y por otra parte, Naruto me había visto llorar como niñita por Sasuke, estaba segura de que podía confiar en mí, como yo estaba confiando en esos momentos en él.

-Te lo juro.

-Sakura, tu sabes que Sasuke nunca ha tenido amigos niños ¿no? y que siempre ha rechazado a todas las niñas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, hace rato dijiste que te duele pensar que Sasuke no siente lo mismo por tí, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Naruto ¿a dónde quieres ir con esto? Me estas confundiendo.

Naruto suspiro hondo y entonces me tomó de los hombros, mirándome fijamente con sus azules ojos. Aquello me asustó un poco.

-Sakura, la verdad es que Sasuke no siente nada por ti, ni por ninguna otra chica.

-¿Qué? Eso ya lo sabía.

-No, no me entiendes… Sasuke no siente NADA por las niñas.

Mire a Naruto confundida, duh, conocía bien a Sasuke y sabía perfecto que nunca le había gustado otra niña, ni siquiera yo; que no consideraba a ninguna suficientemente buena para él, porque posiblemente ninguna le atraía o le parecía lo suficientemente inteligente o bonita.

Naruto me miró impaciente al ver que yo no entendía lo que se supone era tan obvio.

-Sakura, para ser tan lista, eres lenta para las indirectas.

-Entonces, porque no me dices las cosas y ya, ¿que eso que quieres decirme que no puede salir de aquí?

Naruto entonces volvió a respirar con fuerza y apretó los labios, como si no quisiera dejar salir las palabras de su boca, me miró con preocupación, dudando.

-Te juro, que nunca, JAMÁS diré algo. Lo juro. - le dije levantando una mano de modo solemne.

-Sakura…. Sasuke… es… gay - me dijo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué? - sus palabras no terminaban de hacer cohesión en mi cerebro - ¿Qué?

-Es por eso que no tiene amigos varones, porque le da pena que lo vayan a descubrir y lo molesten y por eso también rechaza a todas las niñas, porque no realmente NO le gustan.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura, de verdad no vayas a decir esto NUNCA.

-¿A Sasuke le gustan los niños? - lo dije sin tono alguno, más para mí que para Naruto.

-Sí

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sakura cálmate.

-¡Es imposible!

-Claro que no, realmente no suena ilógico. ¿Porque crees que es tan reservado? ¿A ti no te daría pena si tuvieras que ocultar algo así?

-Pero…. es que… ¿estas seguro? Mi mamá que esas son etapas. - estaba totalmente en negación, simplemente no podía creerlo. -Además.. Sasuke es muy masculino.

-¿Y eso que?

-Es imposible.

-No lo es

-Y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto se sonrojo mucho, demasiado.

-No te acuerdas del incidente en educación física, cuando nos caímos, y sin querer nos dimos un beso.

-PERO ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE… ¿no?

-Para mí sí, pero Sasuke…. él… bueno… él intentó mover los labios.

Yo abrí los ojos, y me pare como resortera del suelo en donde estábamos. No lo podía creer. Negué con la cabeza, cerré los ojos intentando recordar ese día, todo parecía haber sido un inocente accidente, incluso ambos se habían retirado al momento asqueados. A ninguno parecía haberle gustado, los dos incluso se habían separado por una semana, evitándose.

-Sakura.. es en serio. Tiempo después lo confirme, él… me lo dijo.

-¿De verdad? - le pregunté súper sorprendida, buscando su mirada.

-Sí, de veras. Así que ya no te sientas mal, Sasuke posiblemente no quiso ser cruel, simplemente no supo cómo lidiar la situación, y tampoco quiso decirle la verdad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no es una mala persona, solo que esta pasando por mucho en estos momentos.

Vaya, ahora me sentía mal por Sasuke, ya no lo odiaba por ser un idiota, sentía lástima.

-Pero, por favor, no le vayas a decir que te dije, me mata.

-Te juro que esto no sale de aquí.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, Naruto.

Entonces lo abracé. Un remolino de sentimientos pasaba ante mí por ese instante. Tenía que digerir esta noticia, y sabía que me iba a tomar un buen tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea. Pero Naruto tenía razón, era bastante lógico, incluso un tanto evidente. Qué idiota, tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos y nunca me había dado cuenta, mi obsesión y mis sentimientos me habían cegado ante una verdad que estaba tan próxima.

En aquel instante algo en mí hizo clic y todas las piezas de un rompecabezas se acomodaron, el misterio se había resuelto.

Sasuke Uchiha, era gay.


	2. Rumores

**Hola, pues… ¡tarán! Heme aquí una semana antes de lo anunciado. La verdad es que sí tenía planeado publicar el 14 de febrero, pero decidí adelantarme por tres grandes motivos: **

**Primero, porque el capítulo original estaba quedando bastante largo, por lo que lo dividí en dos y he aquí la primera parte de lo que iba a hacer el capítulo 1. **

**Segundo, porque mi querida NenaUchiha22 (sí Martha, tú) estaba tan ansiosa por publicar su propio capítulo en su fic The Try-Outs, que al final nos a cuasi obligado-convencido para que Liz y yo publicáramos hoy. **

**Y tercero, y más importante, porque de verdad no puedo creer que haya gente maravillosa que ha seguido este fic. Y por ustedes es que encontré mi mayor motivación para echarle ganas a escribir, con todo y que estoy en semana de exámenes. **

**¡Gracias a todos por sus follows, reviews, y favorites! Realmente me hicieron la semana. En especial, gracias a Sasuke-glamour por tu review, me parece increíble que me tengas en Alert desde hace tantísimo tiempo, y no, jamás he cambiado mi nombre, y quiero decir que tu review fue la llama que incentivo que lograra hacerme tiempo para escribir. Gracias :D**

**Y sin más que decir, los dejo con este capítulo, a decir verdad no hay mucha acción aquí, es más como un capítulo de transición, pero es importante para la historia.**

**Y ahora a leer. **

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 1

Sentí que mi café se enfriaba mientras los recuerdos de aquellos años recorrían en mi mente. Ni siquiera era consciente de la gente a mi alrededor en aquella cafetería, los recuerdos me invadían, ¿Hacía cuánto que no me permitía revivir aquellos momentos?

-¿Sakura? ¿Me escuchaste?

_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sakura? _me había preguntado Ino, y sin poder evitarlo mi cerebro había viajado hasta aquellos años en la primaria cuando juraba estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Sonreí, qué ilusa había sido, y qué vergüenza sentí al pensar todas las tonterías que hice por aquel sentimiento.

-Sakura, ¿hola? Llamando a Sakura. Responde.

Unos dedos chasquearon al lado de mi oído izquierdo y entonces volví a la realidad. Mire a Ino y a Hinata como sacada de un sueño, parpadeando varias veces para recordarme en donde estaba. Ino y Hinata me miraban extrañadas, como si estuviera enferma.

-Sakura ¿estas bien? - me preguntó Hinata

-Sí perdón, me quede enfrascada en mis propios pensamientos, lo siento- le contesté con una sonrisa incómoda, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado soñando despierta?

-Hace rato que te perdimos, ¿En qué estabas pensando? - me dijo Ino con aire curioso, pero en su sonrisa pude entrever picardía.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron y sus cejas se alzaron velozmente a la par, tenía una mueca burlona en la cara. Sin quererlo evite su mirada y me sonroje un poco. La verdad era que su pregunta no sólo me había afectado, sino que incluso me había hecho volar hasta el pasado para reprocharme mi propia idiotez al enamorarme de Sasuke, aquello era lo que más me había dado vergüenza, no la pregunta, sino la respuesta.

-Ah… ya. ¿Entonces de quién fue, Sakura? ¿De quién te enamoraste? - me pregunto Ino, divertida de hacerme sufrir.

Trague saliva, no quería admitir mi propia estupidez ante Ino, ni ante nadie. Hablar de aquello me hacía sentir incómoda, en especial porque ahora las cosas eran sumamente distintas, así que opte por irme a la segunda vía, hablar de otra historia.

-La verdad es que no fue nada, no se si podría llamarlo estar enamorada, solamente nos dimos un beso... dos veces y ya. - le conteste de la forma más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué? - me pregunto Ino sorprendida, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sa...Sakura, nunca nos dijiste que te habías besado con alguien. - dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Qué? - esta vez era yo la sorprendida - ¿Están seguras?

-¡Segurísimas! - me dijo Ino con tono urgente y luego cambió su postura, sonrojándose - La verdad es que, estábamos comenzando a creer que, pues tu sabes, le tirabas al otro lado.

-¿Disculpa? - le dije en tono ofendido, procesando sus palabras - ¡CLARO QUE NO!

En ese momento las mire a ambas con la boca abierta, sin poder decir nada, Ino y Hinata habían sido buenas amigas mías desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo es que podían pensar en algo así?

-Sakura, no nos mires así, no tenemos la culpa, muchos lo creen. - dijo Ino moviendo una mano como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Qué?! - no pude evitar gritar, incluso no me importó que alguien más pudiese oírme a lo lejos. - ¿En que se basan?

-Bueno, para empezar, tú no eres muy femenina que...que digamos, siempre estás rodeada de los tres chiflados, y nunca… nunca has tenido un novio. - me dijo Hinata intentando suavizar sus palabras pero sintiéndose apenada de tener que decirme aquella terrible realidad.

_¿Tres chiflados?_ Desde cuando Hinata había adoptado el apodo. Espera, ¿Había dicho poco femenina?

-¡Ni siquiera parece gustarte ninguno! ¿Cómo no quieres que pensemos que eres lesbiana si en todos los años de conocerte jamás has mostrado interés en ningún chico? Y junta lo que dice Hinata, que por cierto es lo que toda la escuela piensa, y ¡bam! Ahí tienes en que se basan. - por segundos la voz de Ino y sus gestos se hicieron más elocuentes.

-Wow - dije en un suspiro, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Una cosa era ser _cómplice_ del delito, pero otra muy distinta era ser el _delincuente_.

-Y ahora resulta que te has besado con un chico - me comento Ino en un tono claramente ofendido - ¿Qué clase de chica no le cuenta a sus mejores amigas de su primer beso?

-Realmente creí que se los había dicho - les comenté intentando parecer culpable - Creo que entonces se lo dije a... Naruto… - _oh oh_ pensé - ¡lo siento!

Ambas me miraron con una terrible decepción en el rostro, como si nuevamente les hubiese fallado, y a decir verdad, así era.

Verán, cuando estábamos en secundaria, Ino, Hinata y yo habíamos forjado una sólida amistad basadas en un juramento que decía "nuestra amistad, antes que cualquier chico", y eso incluía a todos los chicos, incluso los mejores amigos.

Todo había surgido la tras la terrible disputa que Ino tuvo durante su ruptura con Shikamaru, y de la amarga separación en la amistad entre Hinata y Kiba, cuando ella lo rechazó. Sin embargo para mí cumplir con ese juramento era realmente difícil, por que hablar con Naruto era la cosa más sencilla del mundo y porque a veces pasaba más tiempo con él que con ellas, por lo que era más común que le terminará contando todo a él.

-De verdad, lo siento. - les dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado, sabía que estaban molestas, ¿Cómo se me había pasado contarles sobre el campamento? - Si les sirve de consuelo… ese no fue mi primer beso.

Los ojos de ambas centellaron y se miraron mutuamente con una enorme mueca de sorpresa. Ok, lo entiendo, aquello sí era una sorpresa, pero ¿tenían que ser tan exageradas? Por estas cosas era por las que prefería hablar con Naruto, él nunca hacía esos gestos, todo era mucho más relajado, sin tanta parsimonia.

-¡Oh... por... Dios! ¡Me estas matando! ¡¿Es en serio?! - grito Ino con un tono agudo, casi chillando. -¡¿Te has besado con dos chicos?!

-Shhh, baja la voz, cerda - le suplique esperando que nadie pudiese escuchar sus alaridos.

-¿Quién.. quién fue Sakura? - me pregunto Hinata emocionada. -Me refiero a tu primer beso.

Las dos se acercaron involuntariamente, ansiosas de oír mi respuesta, mire a Hinata, había una razón por la que nunca había mencionado el tema, y ahora recordaba porque. La verdad es que no estaba del todo segura sobre sí decir la verdad o no; sin embargo estaba en deuda con ambas, y era pésima para mentir.

-Bueno, solo para que quede de record, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo… y solo lo hice porque quería saber que se sentía dar un beso - comente sintiendo la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

-Dinos ya de una vez Sakura - espeto Ino con urgencia.

-Mi primer beso fue… Naruto. - dije sin atreverme a mirarlas al momento de decir la verdad, totalmente sonrojada.

Ambas me miraron de forma extraña, y de pronto no pude notar el leve cambio en el rostro de Hinata, lo cuál me hizo sentir un tanto mal. La razón por lo que nunca había traído el tema a colación era justamente por ella, porque sabía que siempre había sentido algo por Naruto, tanto que incluso había rechazado a Kiba por él, y no había querido herir sus sentimientos con este asunto que ni para mí, ni para Naruto había significado realmente algo.

-La verdad es que paso hace mucho tiempo, solo fue una sola vez y ni siquiera estoy segura si llamaría a eso un beso… - me precipite a mencionar para no empeorar las cosas con Hinata.

-Esta bien Sakura… entiendo las cosas. No hay necesidad de que te expliques. - Hinata hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, pero en el fondo sabía que algo se había movido en su interior.

-Hinata, Naruto y yo solo somos mejores amigos, eso es todo. En realidad, desde aquella vez nos dimos cuenta que solo nos vemos como amigos. - le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella me sonrió a su vez, y entonces pareció relajarse, como para convencerse a sí misma que yo tenía razón, y que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

-¿Y qué hay del segundo chico? - me pregunto Ino con aire suspicaz.

-Ah sí... sobre eso.

Suspire, ¿Realmente quería abrir esa puerta? pero entonces mire a Ino y Hinata, y supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Recuerdan hace dos años, cuando me fui de campamento durante todo el verano.

-Sí, recuerdo que cuando volviste estabas un poco extraña, pero supuse que era porque no te había gustado el campamento. - comento Ino y después dio un sorbo a su café.

-En realidad el campamento estuvo bien, la razón por la que en aquel entonces estaba de ese mal humor era porque de alguna manera ahí tuve mi primer romance y mi primera desilusión amorosa. - dije sonrojándome nuevamente, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, los recuerdos ya no me parecían amargos, era otra sensación la que me invadía, como de nostalgia.

-Wow…- dijo Ino exagerando el gesto - ¿Cómo es que paso?

-En primer lugar, ¿Con quién fue Sakura?

-Fue con un chico dos años mayor, trabajaba en el campamento como asistente porque su abuela era la dueña. Desde que lo vi me llamó la atención por el color de su cabello, es pelirrojo de un tono rojo encendido, y aunque en principio creí que era poco amable y un tanto desinteresado, conforme pasó el tiempo ambos comenzamos a llevarnos bien.

-Demasiado bien diría - me dijo Ino con sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, supongo. - le contesté con vergüenza.

\- Y ¿cómo fue que se dieron las cosas? - me pregunto Hinata emocionada.

-A decir verdad, ni yo misma lo se. Solo recuerdo que era el último día del campamento, y él me pidió que nos viéramos en el muelle del lago para despedirnos. Comenzamos a platicar, y cuando menos me di cuenta, una cosa llevó a la otra, y entonces él me besó.

-Espera… ¿él fue quien dio la iniciativa? - pregunto Ino como si fuera algo crucial.

-Mmmm... sí, ¿Por qué? Eso fue hace mucho.

-Porque si él te dio el beso entonces significa que realmente le gustabas Sakura - me dijo Ino como si fuera la cosa más obvia. - Dime aún mantienen contacto.

Suspire.

-No, porque después de que me beso me dijo "Listo, ya tengo el mejor recuerdo de este verano" y se fue. - comenté intentando no darle importancia, habían pasado muchos años como para que me siguiera irritando el asunto.

-¿En serio? Así nada más, se fue. - me dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Sí, solo así. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darme su nombre, solo lo conocía por su apodo en el campamento, y nunca quiso decírmelo, alegando que solo nos conoceríamos en ese verano. Y lo peor de todo es que durante todo el campamento me hizo creer que realmente estaba interesado en mí, solo para esfumarse en el último momento sin decir nada.

-Pues suena como un idiota. - espeto Ino.

-Sí lo sé, recuerdo que cuando regrese estaba tan confundida y molesta que no quería hablar del tema en absoluto, sólo quería dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo. - lentamente sentí que mi enojo estaba volviendo, que tontería, tantos años con esos recuerdos en el olvido, y justamente hoy me ponía a repasar todos mis errores del pasado, bien por ti Sakura.

-Y sin embargo le contaste a Naruto - reprocho Ino.

-No fue porque quise, él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal y al final termine desahogándome con él. Para cuando las vi a ustedes al día siguiente, ya no tenía nada que decir sobre el tema, eso es todo. - les comenté siendo lo más honesta y cuidadosa del mundo, no quería herir sus sentimientos. - La verdad es que todos estos años nunca volví a comentar nada al respecto porque me prometí no volver a pensar en el tema para no darle importancia.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no lo cuentas ahora? - preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Supongo que porque ya pasó mucho tiempo, y francamente ya no me importa - _del todo _pensé, porque me era obvio que aún había una invisible espina ahí - y porque supongo que se podría decir que este chico fue mi_ primer _enamoramiento - y lo último lo dije mirando directamente a la taza de mi café para que no me descubrieran en la mentira.

-Bueno, pues al menos ahora sabemos que Sakura no es lesbiana. - me dijo burlona Hinata.

-Y que tampoco es tan mojigata como pensábamos - me dijo Ino guiñándome el ojo.

-Ya basta, realmente no puedo creer que pensaran eso - les dije en tono de reclamo, aquello sí que me había ofendido.

Ino estuvo apunto de decir algo en su defensa, pero entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, ignorando nuestra conversación. Hinata y yo nos observamos, y entonces decidí pararme para llevar nuestras tazas de café vacías al mostrador, y pagar nuestra cuenta, la cuál decidí regalarles a Hinata e Ino por haber roto nuestro juramento.

Cuando volví a la mesa Ino seguía hablando por teléfono, pero colgó justo cuando me acomodaba de nuevo en mi silla.

-¿Quién ha sido? - le pregunté curiosa tras ver su sonrisa.

-Era Temari, sus padres salieron de fin de semana y planea organizar una fiesta, estamos invitadas. - nos comento Ino a Hinata y a mí con una mirada traviesa.

Hinata y yo nos miramos incómodas en silencio.

-¡Oh vamos! No sean aguafiestas. - nos reprocho Ino - Sus hermanos también están organizando por lo que está garantizado que habrá chicos lindos.

Y claro que los habría, pues los hermanos de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, eran bastante populares, sobre todo Gaara, quien era el presidente escolar. Sin embargo también era sabido que en todas las fiestas que organizaban las cosas tendían a salirse de control.

-Es que, podríamos meternos en problemas, esas fiestas nunca acaban bien, sobre todo por Gaara, quien deja salir a un demonio cada que ingiere alcohol. - le dije a Ino para que tuviera en cuenta en que nos estaba metiendo.

-Sí, pero Temari me dijo que no habría problema por eso, sus padres le dieron permiso para hacer una reunión, por lo que no creo que invite a mucha gente, además me afirmo que Gaara no se saldrá de control porque estará vigilado por su primo, que es dos años mayor. - nos contesto Ino, intentando sonar convincente, y por un instante realmente lo fue.

-No lo se Ino, no creo que a mis padres les agrade mucho la idea.

-Sí, yo no creo sentirme muy cómoda en ese ambiente - admitió Hinata con un poco de pena.

-Mmmm… - Ino se detuvo un instante para contemplar las cosas, o tal vez para buscar una solución a su problema, porque era obvio que realmente quería ir, pero que no lo haría ella sola. Entonces chasqueo los dedos y sonrió ampliamente - y ¿Qué tal si invitas a los tres chiflados? Tus padres seguro te dejan ir si vas con ellos, - triste pero cierto, mis padres les tenían más confianza a mis amigos hombres que a Ino - y seguro que tú, - dijo apuntando a Hinata con la mirada. - te sentirás mucho más cómoda si esta Naruto en la fiesta.

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió levemente, estaba segura de que la había convencido con esto último, porque para Hinata cualquier oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Naruto sin ser muy obvia con sus sentimientos era excelente. Para mí era distinto, yo realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta, no era mi tipo de cosas, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Ino y Hinata, sobre cómo la gente me veía y creía que era lesbiana, y de pronto sentí la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, de desmentir esos terribles rumores, y tal vez asistiendo a esa fiesta era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? - me preguntó suplicante Ino.

Por unos instantes lo pensé mejor, ¿Realmente me importaba lo que la gente creía?... Para mi desgracia, sí. En el fondo no soportaba la idea de que la gente pensara que yo, Sakura Haruno, era lesbiana. Una cosa es que ocultara la homosexualidad de otros, y otra muy distinta que creyeran que ocultaba la mía. Aquello era un asunto delicado, y no lo podía pasar por alto, si no hacía algo al respecto el día que realmente me gustara un chico me sería muy difícil hacerle creer lo contrario. Era mejor solucionar esto cuanto antes.

-Esta bien. - le conteste con resignación - Le llamaré a los "tres chiflados" - le espete a Ino y a Hinata con molestia, odiaba que llamaran así a mis mejores amigos, si ellos eran chiflados, entonces ¿yo qué era por juntarme con ellos? - y les diré sobre la fiesta, intentaré convencerlos para que vayan, porque de otra forma no creo poder ir.

-Esta bien, haz lo que sea necesario, sólo ve. - me dijo Ino emocionada. - Hace mucho que no vamos a una fiesta, y algo me dice que esta será una fiesta memorable. Temari incluso dijo que invitaría a chicos de otros colegios. No puedo esperar para ver a quien nos encontramos.

_Memorable_, había dicho Ino. Y si que lo sería, porque esta noche, me iba a asegurar que todos entendieran quien era realmente Sakura Haruno.

Hoy haría que aquellos estúpidos rumores se acabaran.


	3. El Rey

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Me extrañaban? Espero que sí por no saben el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuve que hacer para publicar hoy; estoy en examenes y entregas parciales, y todo arde a mi alrededor, pero hoy tenía que ser publicado este capítulo. **

**Verán, hoy 19 de febrero, es el cumpleaños de mi querida NenaUchiha22, y se podría decir que este es su regalo de cumpleaños, pero aparte le tengo preparada una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo ( ;D )**

**La verdad este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, ¡pero no puedo esperar a que llegue el siguiente! Hasta yo me emociono con todo lo que va a pasar en este fic jojo.**

**Pero bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

**Para mi Teme-Copionademicorazón-Martha ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ya te lo dije mucho hoy, pero te lo repito una última vez, te quiero mucho. Gracias por todos estos años de locura y desventura.**

Capítulo 2

Suspire, me mordí el labio y volví a suspirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había dejado que Ino me convenciera de esto?

-¿Estas segura Sakura? - me pregunto Hinata como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí - no, _no lo estaba_.

-Digo te ves muy bien, pero… Son muy cortos ¿no crees? - volvió a preguntar mientras terminaba de acomodar mi cabello, el cuál había rizado sutilmente para mí.

-Sí, lo sé - lo sabía _muy_ bien.

-Bueno, al menos tienes las piernas para usarlos. - me dijo Ino con una sonrisa alentadora, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esta locura, al fin y al cabo era la causante de la situación.

-Gracias - bueno, al menos estar en el equipo de atletismo tenía sus ventajas - Espero no llamar mucho la atención.

-Sakura si no llamas la atención ningún chico se te acercara - me dijo Ino como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿Quieres que sigan pensando que eres lesbiana o no?

-No, claro que no. - le dije intentando sonar convencida, pero Hinata tenía razón, eran demasiado cortos.

-Entonces debes dejar atrás un poco de tu ridicula timidez, debes mostrarte segura si quieres que algún chico se acerque, y creeme, seguro querrán acercarse. - me recalco Ino guiñandome el ojo, después alejo sus manos de mi rostro. - Listo, ya termine.

Con un poco de nerviosismo me gire para observarme en el espejo y entonces me quede sin palabras, ¿Realmente era yo? Conocía muy bien las grandes habilidades con el maquillaje de Ino, pero quien diría que lograría transformarme así, y en conjunto con la ropa que traía puesta, Hinata tenía razón, me veía bien, de hecho me veía _muy _bien.

En toda mi vida nunca me había considerado una persona con potencial sexy… hasta ahora. Sin poder evitarlo me gire para colocarme de lado y observarme otra vez, por primera vez me daba cuenta de que en realidad podía ser bastante atractiva… claro si tuviese la habilidad natural de todas las chicas para maquillarme correctamente y con ropa menos atrevida.

-Mmmm… algo te hace falta - dijo Ino mientras me miraba con atención.

Yo la mire confundida, en mi cabeza ya había logrado lo suficiente, a mi juicio nunca me había visto tan femenina, pero conociendo a Ino seguramente no era suficiente, para ella mi transformación era… ¿cómo le había llamado? "Su obra maestra".

Ino amaba este tipo de cosas, sus películas favoritas siempre implicaban una transformación en la protagonista, al estilo Miss Simpatía o El Diablo Viste a la Moda, pero era la clase de chicas que había nacido con un instinto natural para la moda y todas esas cosas súper femeninas que lograban que siempre llamará la atención del sexo opuesto, por lo que se conformaba con personalizar a Cher Horowitz en Clueless, siendo yo su nueva Tai Fraiser.

-Tal vez si le cambiamos los zapatos - comentó Hinata tan concentrada como Ino.

Por lo general Hinata no se prestaba para estas cosas, porque era la clase de chicas que iba más con la frase "aceptate a ti mismo"; sin embargo por esta ocasión había aceptado ayudarme en mi transformación e incluso ella misma se había colocado un vestido un tanto más atrevido que su ropa usual, aunque sospechaba que su motivo principal no era solidaridad conmigo, sino más bien Naruto.

Y entonces me pego como un rayo… Naruto, y no sólo él. ¿Qué dirán al verme así? Me imagine sus rostros, y no pude evitar sonreír. Seguro iban a armar un escándalo o tal vez intentarán disimular que no les importa.

-Mmmm…. ¡ya se! - dijo Ino tronando los dedos, entonces buscó entre su maquillaje hasta que sacó un labial, lo destapo y tomo mi rostro, pintándome los labios. - Listo, estas perfecta.

Nuevamente me observe en el espejo, Ino tenía razón, no había más que hacer. Por mi reflejo observe el rostro de mis amigas, ambas me observaban con una sonrisa satisfecha, al menos se habían divertido vistiendo a su muñeca humana. Entre Ino y Hinata habían hecho un excelente trabajo transformandome de Sakura "la lesbiana que se junta con los tres chiflados" a Sakura "una chica bastante atractiva con buenas piernas".

Ino había colaborado escogiendo unos shorts negros de mezclilla combinados con una blusa blanca sin mangas, con escote en "v" y que llevaba fajada en la cintura. Hinata me había prestado sus accesorios, un collar, aretes y varias pulseras, y unos botines negros que hacían en su conjunto un outfit bastante increíble. Sin olvidar mi cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas y el maquillaje ahumado en los ojos, que resaltaban el color verde de mis pupilas, combinado con un tono de labios rosa pálido, del mismo tono que mi cabello.

Tal vez no tenía un gran busto como Hinata, ni un trasero tan bien formado como el de Ino, pero tenían razón, estos shorts hacían que mis piernas resaltaran mucho, lo cual lograba que por primera vez me sintiera satisfecha con mi cuerpo. Ahora me daba cuenta que no había necesidad de acomplejarse.

-Gracias - les comente con una sonrisa tímida, ellas jamás lo sabrían, pero esta noche habían hecho muchísimo por mí y por mi autoestima.

-Realmente te ves bellísima Sakura - me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿en serio tus padres no tienen problema con que nos quedemos a dormir? - me pregunto Ino mientras terminaba de arreglarse ella misma.

-Sí, no hay problema. - le comente - Ellos intuyen a que clase de fiesta vamos a ir, por lo que prefieren verme llegar sin importar la condición en que este, a que me quede en otro lugar.

-Lastima que no te dejarán ir sin los tres chiflados. - comento Ino como cualquier cosa, pero aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ok ¡basta! - sentencié y de pronto mi cuarto se lleno de tensión, Hinata me miraba seria sentada desde mi cama e Ino detuvo su rizado de cabello, sosteniendo la plancha a la altura de su cabeza. - Dejen de llamarlos así, sus nombres son Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, y no soporto que los ofendan, una cosa es que los demás lo hagan, y otra cosa es que _ustedes_ lo hagan. Son mis mejores amigos, y no solo nos están haciendo el favor de llevarnos, de seguro también van a cuidarnos de cualquier cosa que suceda en esa fiesta, así que sería lindo que los trataran bien. Al menos denles la oportunidad.

Hinata e Ino me miraron por un instante, y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-Lo siento Sakura, tienes razón - me contestó Hinata, ocultando un poco la vergüenza en su voz, seguramente porque, aún cuando intentaba ocultarlo, sabía que le gustaba Naruto.

-Pero… es que son _tan _raros… Sakura tal vez tengas razón y _contigo_ son adorables, pero tienes que admitir que no tienen ningún habilidad social. Incluso Sasuke, siendo tan atractivo, es un verdadero neandertal cuando se trata de entablar contacto con otras personas, ya no hablemos de Naruto "el chico hiperactivo idiota" y de Sai "el chico eternamente incómodo". -se quejo Ino, y la verdad es que tenía razón, cuando se trataba de relacionarse, mis amigos eran verdaderos retrasados sociales, que por alguna razón habían logrado llevarse bien conmigo, ¿será que yo también era igual de rara? - Pero sí, tienes razón, al menos por esta noche intentaremos llevarnos bien con ellos.

-Gracias, y de verdad, no quiero que los vuelvan a llamar "los tres chiflados" otra vez. - les recalque, a lo que ambas me afirmaron con la cabeza.

De pronto, las tres nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incómodo pero entonces el sonido del timbre rompió la atmósfera. Sin perder el tiempo las tres tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos disparadas a la puerta principal, sin darle la oportunidad a mis padres de que nos despidieran, ya que de verme vestida así era seguro que no me dejaban ir a ningún lado.

-Ya nos vamos, traigo mis llaves así que yo abro al llegar, ¡Adiós! - les grite a mis padres mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ino y Hinata ya se habían llevado a Naruto de vuelta al auto, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había saludado. Bien, así me evitaría una horda de comentarios incómodos.

Mientras caminaba por la acera en mi jardín para llegar a la camioneta, intente disimular los nervios que comenzaban a invadirme. La noche estaba fresca y podía sentir el aire en mis piernas y brazos desnudos, me estremecí y por instantes sentí que se me doblaba el pie con los tacones. Tome aire con fuerza y reafirme mi caminado, esta noche se trataba de sentirme segura y sexy, me veía increíble y no había nada que temer.

Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo me acerque al auto e ignore la mirada atónita que me lanzaban Naruto y Sai desde el asiento trasero, y la ceja levantada en el rostro de Sasuke desde el asiento del conductor. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, como era la costumbre, y me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunté al aire y entonces subí el volumen de la radio para evitar cualquier conversación durante el trayecto.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y entonces movió la palanca de direcciones, poniendo la camioneta en movimiento. Sin poder evitarlo miré por el retrovisor los rostros de Naruto y Sai, se veían verdaderamente confundidos y sorprendidos, me reí por dentro al imaginar sus pensamientos.

Durante todo el camino, nos limitamos a escuchar a la radio, y ocasionalmente alguno daba alguna dirección o hacia algún comentario al aire, pero nadie se atrevía a entablar alguna verdadera conversación, era como si nadie se conociera, a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que los seis salíamos juntos.

Seguro se preguntan ¿cómo es que Ino y Hinata son tus mejores amigas, pero no se llevan con tus mejores amigos? Bueno la verdad es que Ino tenía razón, a pesar de que eran mis mejores amigos desde hacía años y los quería mucho, cuando se trataba de entablar conversaciones con otras personas, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke eran realmente socialmente incómodos. De no ser porque yo los conocía desde hace tiempo, y porque el destino me había puesto en su camino, dudaba mucho que hubiese entablado amistad con ellos en otras circunstancias.

Y es que por más que lo intentaban siempre terminaban en las situaciones más extrañas, y por lo general más embarazosas, lo cuál hacía que la gente se alejara de ellos. Incluso Sasuke, quien era el más "normal" de los tres, siempre lograba ahuyentar a la gente con su fría y cortante personalidad. Por lo que era lo más natural que la gente terminara sacándoles la vuelta, y ya ni hablar de las chicas (con excepción de Hinata que por alguna razón que jamás comprenderé había desarrollado un tremendo crush por Naruto en los últimos meses).

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa de Temari me prepare mentalmente para cualquier comentario de parte de los chicos por mi atuendo; sin embargo tan pronto baje del auto, Ino y Hinata me arrastraron con ellas, dejándolos atrás tan rápido que tan solo pude escuchar los quejidos y reclamos de Naruto a lo lejos.

La casa de Temari era muy grande, y por lo general siempre se realizaban las mejores fiestas ahí porque tenían una enorme piscina y un sótano con una mesa de billar y una rocola. Desde la secundaria los hermanos Kankuro, Gaara y Temari se habian hecho muy populares gracias a las fiestas que organizaban. Y esta noche no era la excepción.

Desde lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos y risas de euforia, y la música electrónica a todo volumen, seguidos de los golpes de cuerpos cayendo al agua, seguro en la piscina. Había tanta gente que tanto el patio delantero, como el trasero estaba lleno de chicos y chicas platicando, bailando y bebiendo, y ni hablar del interior de la casa que parecía un antro con los luces de colores destellando desde su interior.

Menos mal que la familia de Temari vivía en un terreno apartado y que la casa era bastante grande, de otra forma no me hubiese gustado ser su vecina.

-Parece que todo el mundo vino esta vez, incluso reconozco a chicos de otras escuelas. - dijo ino emocionada.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a los chicos. - dijo Hinata un poco insegura, mirándome para que la apoyara.

-Sí, Hinata tiene razón, muchos de estos chicos ya están bastante tomados, no queremos toparnos con algún idiota. - comente intentando sonar convincente.

-Sí, y tampoco queremos ahuyentar a los buenos. Olvidenlo, nos reuniremos con tus amigos más tarde, ahorita hay que circular - dijo Ino con un tono que no admitía discusiones.

Sin decir nada más, las tres comenzamos a caminar por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa. En el interior era tal cuál lo había previsto, una casa convertida en antro, había varias luces de colores en todos lados, dando vueltas sin parar, la música era tan alta que casi no se escuchaba el sonido de cualquier voz y todos alrededor parecían estarla pasando bastante increíble, bailando, coqueteando, conversando o tomando sin ninguna restricción.

-¡INO! ¡INO! - una voz nos llegó a lo lejos.

Las tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo y reconocimos a Temari a lo lejos, se dirigía a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír como tonta al ver su expresión de sorpresa al verme con detenimiento.

-¡Te ves increíble Sakura! casi ni te reconocí - me dijo mientras me saludaba y me observaba mejor, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí orgullosa.

De pronto Ino y Temari comenzaron a entablar conversación pero debido al fuerte volumen de la música casi no podía escuchar lo que decía, aunque era claro que se trataba de algo muy divertido y pícaro, por las sonrisas confidenciales que se daban. A la fecha me parecía increíble que Ino y Temari lograran tener tan buena amistad a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que Temari y Shikamaru tenían una cuasi relación, siendo Shikamaru ex-novio de Ino, supongo que en esos aspectos ambas sabían muy bien cual era su lugar en ese asunto y no les importaba.

Sentí que una mano me tomaba de la muñeca y entonces me puse rígida, voltee rápidamente solo para tomarme con la mirada molesta de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, a quienes seguro no les había hecho gracia que los abandonaramos de forma tan grosera. Hice una mueca intentando expresar que lo sentía, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando escuche carcajearse a Ino y entonces vi que Temari la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con ella.

Acto seguido Ino me tomo a mí de la mano y por inercia (o tal vez por miedo, con Temari e Ino uno siempre podía esperar cualquier cosa) termine jalando a Sasuke conmigo, quien para su descontento se vio arrastrado por mí. Naruto, Sai y Hinata intentaron seguirnos el paso, pero había tanta gente que para cuando me di cuenta solo eramos Sasuke, Ino, Temari y yo en la segunda planta de la casa, caminando por el pasillo hasta una puerta cerrada. Aquello no me gustaba, una cosa era estar en la fiesta y otra muy distinta era encerrarse en una habitación con quien sabe quien haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Sakura vámonos - me dijo con tono molesto Sasuke detrás de mí. Yo aún lo sujetaba con fuerza. Impidiendo que se fuera sin mí.

-Vaya vaya, pero, ¿Quién está aquí? Ni más ni menos que el chico Uchiha - comentó Temari despectivamente, intentando sonar burlona - Creí que tú no venías a estas fiestas, que eras demasiado _bueno _para estas cosas. Dime ¿A qué debemos que el gran Sasuke Uchiha aparezca?

-Él vino con nosotras, ya sabes, Sakura y Sasuke son buenos amigos desde siempre, y Sakura los invito. - dijo Ino intentando calmar las cosas, restándole importancia al asunto.

Entonces Temari me dirigió la mirada molesta, ella era más amiga de Ino, y pocas veces nos hablábamos porque no teníamos tanto en común, aunque no me llevaba mal con ella.

-Y supongo que trajiste a los tres chiflados, ¿no? - me dijo aún más irritada, era obvio que aún no superaba la única que vez se había atrevido a salir con nosotros, y la forma en que nos habían vetado para siempre de una de los mejores antros de la ciudad.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada molesta a Temari, y de pronto las cosas se pusieron demasiado tensas. Me aclaré la garganta, mirando a Ino para que hiciera algo, pues pude sentir como el brazo de Sasuke se ponía rígido, si algo le faltaba era paciencia y tolerancia.

-Vamos no es para tanto, seguro al rato se aburren y se sientan en una esquina - dijo Ino colocando una mano en el hombro de Temari - Además ellos nos trajeron, y están cuidando de Hinata.

Ino miro a Temari con una mirada que no logré descifrar, sabía que se traían algo entre manos, pero preferí no especular. De pronto Temari hizo un gesto de resignación y cambio su actitud, miro a Sasuke de arriba a abajo, luego miró a Ino y asintió.

Ino me sujetó la mano, como para asegurarse de que yo no iba a salir corriendo, y entonces Temari tocó a la puerta tres veces, espero, otra vez más, de la puerta se asomo una chica bastante linda que la miro a ella y luego nos miró a nosotros (incluyo a Sasuke por supuesto), y entonces comenzó a discutir con Temari en voz baja.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto Ino? - le pregunté en voz baja atrayendola hacia mí, estaba un tanto molesta por tanto secretismo y un tanto nerviosa porque en el fondo algo me decía que no era buena idea entrar a esa habitación.

Si algo sabía de Ino era que muchas veces se metía en problemas por intentar cosas tontas, razón por las que mis padres desconfiaban de ella. No era una mala chica, ni una mala persona, solo que a veces tomaba malas decisiones que la llevaban a estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Algo me decía que esta era una de ellas, y no solo me estaba arrastrando a mí, sino a Sasuke conmigo, quien siempre había hecho lo imposible por mantenerse alejado de estas cosas.

-Dijiste que querías conocer chicos lindos ¿no?- me dijo Ino de forma pícara - Pues detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el primo de Temari con sus amigos universitarios, están teniendo una fiesta privada… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Estás loca - le dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y resaltando mi molestia - El plan era que coqueteara con muchos chicos y me la pasara bien, pero hasta ahí. No sabemos que clase de _fiestecita_ estén teniendo ahí dentro.

-Hay Sakura, no seas miedosa - me reprocho Ino - No te va a pasar nada y ya es momento que experimentes cosas nuevas.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no trajiste a Hinata? - le reclame, ¿Si esto era correcto porque había excluido a Hinata?

-Por qué quería darle tiempo a solas con Naruto - me dijo intentando justificarse, _tiempo a solas con Naruto, _si como no. Ambas sabíamos que la verdadera razón era porque Hinata era mucho más moralista que yo y posiblemente terminaría delatando lo que fuese que estuviese pasando allá dentro.

-Es suficiente - dijo Sasuke irritado y entonces intentó zafarse de mi agarre para irse, estaba totalmente harto de la situación. - Que molesto.

Entonces el pasillo se iluminó y los tres volteamos hacia la habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Era una habitación grande, y no había tantas personas, y el ambiente era totalmente distinto al del resto de la fiesta, mucho más privado, más _íntimo. _

Sasuke ya se había deshecho de mi agarre y había comenzado a caminar de regreso al piso de abajo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejarme ahí con Ino, supongo que era su venganza por abandonarlos en la entrada.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de divertirte un rato? - le dijo Temari sonando arrogante, intentando molestarlo.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo. - le dijo en su tono habitual de hastío.

-¿En serio? Hay muchas chicas lindas aquí dentro. - le comento Temari, y entonces volteo a ver a la chica de la entrada, quien miraba a Sasuke expectante. Pobre ilusa.

-No me interesa - le contesto Sasuke realmente sonando indiferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres gay? - le preguntó Temari, un tanto ofendida por la actitud de Sasuke, seguro que nadie la había rechazado en años.

Sasuke entonces se detuvo en seco, voltee a mirar a Temari que le sonreía satisfecha a su amiga, como si fuera una sabelotodo. Sasuke volteo la cabeza y la miró furioso. Sin saberlo, Temari estaba jugando con fuego.

-Ya basta, vámonos Sasuke - dije de pronto, sorprendida por mi propia seguridad. Nadie se metía con mis amigos, incluso cuando tenían razón.

Me acerqué a él colocando una mano en su hombro intentando empujarlo sutilmente, sin embargo Sasuke no se movió, y para mi enorme sorpresa, se volteó por completo. Miro a Temari con fiereza, y respiró con fuerza. Sabía que se estaba debatiendo entre hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer o dejar que un estúpido comentario arruinara una fachada perfecta. De pronto me miró, en su mirada pude leer "tu tienes la culpa" y entonces me tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no era la primera vez que alguien ponía en duda la sexualidad de Sasuke, pero por lo general solía ignorar los comentarios o callarlos a golpes, ¿Por qué tomaba esta decisión si tanto le molestaba? ¿Será que muy en el fondo también tenía curiosidad?

Ino nos miró sonriente a los dos, de alguna forma la sentí aliviada, como si en el fondo tampoco hubiese querido entrar ella sola. Al llegar al marco de la puerta lo primero que vimos fue un grupo de unas quince personas sentadas en círculo en el suelo, y cada uno tenía un botella de distintos licores, whiskey, vino, vodka, tequila, ¿Una para cada uno, era en serio?

-Adelante - dijo la amiga de Temari, y entonces nos señaló una mesa con distintas botellas, todas nuevas. - Por ser su primera vez con nosotros se las regalamos, escojan la que quieran, son las de reserva.

Mire a Ino preocupada, no solía tomar mucho por dos motivos, la primera porque estaba en el club de atletismo y beber era malo para mi rendimiento, y la segunda porque era muy mala para tolerar el alcohol. Ino volteo los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa, entonces me entregó una botella con un líquido del mismo tono que mi cabello.

-Es vino rosado, no tiene tanto alcohol. - me dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Tome la botella entre las manos y suspire, realmente esperaba poder confiar en la experiencia de Ino. De reojo mire a Sasuke tomar otra botella de vino, el suyo era tinto. Nunca había visto a Sasuke, jamás, y no pude imaginarmelo ebrio. Entonces recordé.

-Sasuke - le llamé y él me miró serio - ¿Estás seguro?

-Sai puede manejar, él tampoco toma. - me dijo serio, aún seguía molesto, pero no entendía por qué.

Con nuestras botellas en mano nos acercamos al círculo de personas, eche una mirada rápida a todos los rostros, pude reconocer a Shikamaru entre la multitud, y entonces lo vi…

Mi corazón prácticamente se detuvo por un instante y después sentí que comenzaba a latir con rapidez y fuerza. Me quede clavada en mi lugar, con la boca abierta. No supe qué más hacer, estaba tan sorprendida, que literalmente me puse en blanco. Él aún no me volteaba a ver porque estaba platicando con otra chica, pero entonces, como si lo hubiese llamado, dirigió su vista directo hacia mí.

Ambos nos miramos por lo que me pareció un tiempo indefinido, aunque en realidad no fue tanto. Al principio él se veía tan sorprendido como yo, pero a diferencia mía, al poco tiempo sonrió y cambió su actitud como si nada pasara.

No había cambiado nada, era prácticamente igual a cuando lo conocí. Su cabello seguía siendo su mayor atractivo, y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de encantadores, al igual que su irresistible sonrisa. Demonios.

Sabía que entrar a esta habitación no era una buena idea, mi intuición me lo decía. Ahora gracias a mis malas decisiones me encontraba en una situación de la que no estaba muy segura iba a salir airosa.

Suspire. Era curioso como la vida nos daba giros inesperados en nuestra historia, hoy justamente me había estado quejando de un capítulo en mi historia que se había quedado inconcluso, y ahora el destino me daba la oportunidad de abrirlo o cerrarlo para bien o mal.

Enfrente de mí, sentado en el suelo, se encontraba el chico que me había dado mi primer ilusión y desilusión amorosa. _El rey de las marionetas. _


	4. Semana Inglesa

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya paso un buen rato, y solo puedo decirles que realmente sacrifique mucha cosas para lograr subir este capítulo. Mi vida ha estado de lo más agitada últimamente. Espero realmente logre un poco más de equilibrio en estos días para tener la continuación rápido, que hasta yo quiero saber como sigue esta historia.**

**La verdad es que no quiero marearlos con tanta platica, así que sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste, la verdad yo tengo mis dudas, creo que ha salido bastante decente pero es la primera vez que escribo una escena como esta (yo jamás escribo dramas juveniles ni romance, así que todo esto nuevo para mí).**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decir al respecto, háganmelo saber en un review, la verdad estoy muy interesada en saber sus opiniones al respecto :) **

**Y bueno aquí esta:**

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 3

_Enfrente de mí, sentado en el suelo, se encontraba el chico que me había dado mi primer ilusión y desilusión amorosa. El rey de las marionetas. _

-¿Sakura? - escuche de pronto, era Ino rompiendo con mi trance - ¿Qué sucede?

Gire mi cabeza para mirarla, ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer? ¿Debía quedarme? ¿Debía decirle? En mi cabeza se formularon un millón de preguntas, y de pronto comencé a sentirme agobiada. No sabía como actuar, ni que se hacer. Y lo que más me molestaba era que en el fondo sabía que estaba actuando de la forma más inmadura. El chico y yo apenas si nos habíamos besado, no se podría decir que realmente teníamos historia juntos, ¿por qué dejaba que su aparición me afectara tanto?

-¿Sakura? - la voz de Ino nuevamente me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí - le contesté después de respirar profundo. - ¿Cómo me veo?

Ino hizo un gesto confundido y después hizo una mueca - Duh, te ves increíble, eres mi obra maestra ¿Recuerdas?

Inevitablemente dirigí mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo, como para recordarme como estaba vestida, de haber tenido un espejo estoy segura me hubiese visto en él, y entonces caí en cuenta, Ino tenía razón, realmente me veía muy bien, en realidad me veía _muy _bien.

De pronto el sentido de mis pensamientos se giraron, hoy, de entre todos los días, el destino me había reencontrado con algo así como mi ex, hoy, el primer día en que realmente me veía sexy y súper linda. Sin poder evitarlo formule una sonrisa en mi rostro, e internamente me regodee en mi suerte. De haber querido reencontrarme con mi viejo amor de verano sin duda habría elegido este día para hacerlo, el día en que me veía mejor que nunca. No había mejor situación para mí que esta.

Mi confianza estaba de vuelta, y con ella mi seguridad y mis ganas de pasarla bien. Pero además se había formulado un nuevo objetivo en mis planes, tal vez era inmaduro o irracional, pero realmente deseaba con ganas que el chico que me había quitado mi primer beso, y se había ido sin decirme ni siquiera su nombre, me notara más que nunca, pero no solo eso, quería que realmente notara lo idiota que había sido al ignorarme sin más. Como dije, tal vez era inmaduro o irracional, porque en sí no había pasado gran cosa entre nosotros, pero de alguna forma quería desquitarme con él por confundirme como lo había hecho.

Con energías renovadas sujete con fuerza la botella de vino rosado que tenía en mis manos, a decir verdad, ahora estaba de tan buen humor, que incluso tener que tomarme esta botella entera sonaba como una experiencia atractiva, me agradaba la idea de desinhibirme un poco gracias al alcohol y sus efectos relajantes.

Camine intentando contonear las caderas un poco, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija, la verdad nunca se me había dado eso de ser sensual o femenina, pero en aquel momento estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos en el cuarto sobre mí, y aquello me hizo sentir mucho más confiada, realmente estaba siendo el centro de atención. De reojo pude ver la mirada extrañada de Sasuke e Ino, seguro estaban sorprendidos y confundidos por mi cambio de actitud, pero no me importo, lo único que me interesaba era la mirada del rey de las marionetas sobre mí. Sonreí discretamente, anotándome una victoria cuando, inevitablemente, reparo en mis piernas.

-Sakura, Ino, Uchiha por aquí. - nos llamó Temari, ella ya estaba sentada en el círculo de gente. -Déjenme presentarles, ellos son Darui, los gemelos Atsui y Samui, Omoi, Karui y C, compañeros míos de mi antigua escuela - nos comentó mientras señalaba a los chicos - ella es Kurotsuchi y él Akatsuchi, amigos de la infancia, Matsuri, mi mejor amiga, Shikamaru, a quien ya conocen. - nos comento y entonces dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Ino. - Y él es mi primo, Sasori - casi me caigo, así que ¿ese era su nombre? Sasori. - y ellos son sus amigos, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, su novia Konan, y Nagato.

Los observe a todos, parecían un buen grupo, nadie parecía extraño o peligroso, incluso algunos se miraban tan inofensivos como nosotros. Ellos nos saludaron de vuelta, moviéndose para que nosotros pudiéramos integrarnos al grupo y entonces nos sentamos al lado de Temari.

En todo momento mi vista se dirigió a Sasori, quien tampoco podía quitar sus ojos de mí. Ninguno había mencionado nada acerca de que ya nos conocíamos, pero aquello no me molesto, por el contrario, me pareció que hacía mucho más excitante las cosas. En medio de toda esta gente, él y yo compartíamos un secreto. Una sonrisa discreta se produjo en mi boca ante ese pensamiento, no se de donde salió esta actitud, pero toda esta situación me parecía bastante emocionante.

-Alto - dijo de pronto Temari - Uchiha, tú vas allá - comento señalando el lugar opuesto al que yo estaba sentada - los hombres y las mujeres se sientan en polos opuestos, sólo las parejas se pueden sentar juntas. Es en caso de que juguemos botella, ya sabes, a menos que... ¿quieras experimentar?

No pude evitar posar mis ojos en Sasuke, respiraba profundo, tensando la quijada, no entendía porque se molestaba tanto, siempre le habían hecho comentarios de esa naturaleza sobre su sexualidad, pero nunca se había molestado por ellos, al fin de cuentas el chico era un misterio andante cuando se trataba de su orientación sexual, ¿Por qué de pronto se enojaba con los comentarios de Temari? ¿Por qué se estaba obligando a esto?

-¿Uchiha? - pregunto Deidara - ¿Eres familiar de Itachi Uchiha?

-Es mi hermano - contestó Sasuke con su habitual tono monótono, saliendo de su trance de enojo.

Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Nagato y Hidan se voltearon a ver de forma significativa.

-¿Lo conocen? - pregunte curiosa, conocía a Itachi, era alguien muy serio, incluso un poco más que Sasuke, y no me lo imaginaba saliendo con estos chicos.

-Solía salir con nosotros antes de entrar a la universidad - dijo Hidan queriendo restarle importancia al asunto - Hace mucho le perdimos la pista.

-Sí, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos - dijo Pein con tono serio.

-Solo tenia curiosidad, eso es todo. - dijo Deidara.

-Hay que continuar, muévete Uchiha. - dijo Temari de pronto.

Sasuke se levantó, todos lo observamos en silencio, y entonces se colocó justo al lado de Sasori. Batalle para suprimir una mueca, no lo había meditado hasta ahora pero de pronto tenía enfrente de mí, a mis dos traumas románticos de la niñez y adolescencia, la situación no podía ser más extraña, pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantada, pues me parecía una situación sumamente... interesante.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a jugar? - preguntó de pronto Ino, intentando sonar casual.

-Bueno, en realidad llegan justo a tiempo, apenas íbamos a empezar - dijo Matsuri, la mejor amiga de Temari - Vamos a jugar "Yo nunca, nunca" pero quien no beba en más de tres rondas también tendrá un castigo.

-¿Creí que era al revés? Quien bebe en tres rondas obtiene el castigo. - comente, un poco preocupada por dentro, por lo general este juego me gustaba porque solo tenía que observar mientras todos exhibían sus indiscreciones.

-Decidimos hacerlo así para que todos participen, si no que chiste, bien podrías pasarte todo el juego sin darle un sorbo a la botella. - dijo Matsuri con un guiño en el ojo, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos. - Así es más divertido.

Yo asentí, intentando parecer de acuerdo. Mire la botella y la giré buscando el porcentaje de alcohol. Si todos íbamos a tomar al menos quería intentar calcular que tanto debía hacerlo para no embriagarme tan rápido.

-Deja que te la abra. - di un respingo al escuchar a Sasori. Había olvidado por completo el sonido de su voz.. era tan sedosa, encantadora.

Todavía un poco impactada por su propuesta, me limité a asentir con la cabeza y le entregue la botella. Con una facilidad que me sorprendió, rompió el envoltorio alrededor de la boquilla y sacó el corcho.

-Toma - me comento mientras me regresaba la botella. La tenía sujeta por la parte de arriba e inconscientemente la tome del mismo lugar, haciendo que nuestras manos rozaran. En aquel instante Sasori formó una media sonrisa que reconocí al instante, era la misma que había hecho momentos antes de besarme. El puro recuerdo hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Tenía que calmarme, mi objetivo era impresionarlo, no dejarme llevar por su encanto.

-Bueno empecemos- dijo impaciente Kurotsuchi. - Yo inicio.

Todos la volteamos a ver mientras pensaba, y entonces sonrió divertida.

-Yo nunca, nunca…. he robado algo. - dijo mirándonos a todos, intrigada.

Solo Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Omoi, Darui y Akatsuchi tomaron, todos dieron un sorbo grande a sus botellas. Realmente no se estaban con tonterías, querían emborracharse.

-Sigo yo - dijo Samui - Yo nunca, nunca… me he emborrachado hasta vomitar.

Entonces todos, excepto Sasuke y yo, tomaron. Demonios, ahora estaba en desventaja, una más y tendría que cumplir un castigo. Aquello me puso nerviosa.

Para mi suerte, seguía yo.

-Ok… - dije intentando pensar, tenía que ser algo que me hiciera tomar, o tendría que pagar. Y definitivamente prefería tomar, ya que algo me decía que no serían piadosos con los castigos. -Yo nunca, nunca…. he besado.

Lo sé, era algo obvio y súper ñoño, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarme. Tomé mi botella de vino rosado, y le di un buen sorbo, sorprendentemente el sabor era bastante agradable, un tanto dulce y afrutado, y para nada quemaba la garganta. Buena elección Ino.

De reojo vi que Sasuke también tomaba un sorbo, aunque una mueca de desagrado se formó antes de eso, sin duda, el accidente en el gimnasio no era su mejor recuerdo, pero al menos le había salvado el pellejo por esta ocasión. A su lado sentí la mirada de Sasori fija en mí, y una sonrisa engreída le atravesó el rostro, seguro había recordado nuestro momento en el muelle.

-Mi turno - dijo Ino divertida - Yo nunca, nunca… he fumado.

Nuevamente todos tomamos pero esta vez intenté disimular la cantidad de mi sorbo, tratando de no tomar tanto.

\- Sigo yo - dijo Matsuri formando una sonrisa divertida - Yo nunca, nunca... he tenido sexo.

Para mi sorpresa un poco menos de la mitad se quedó sin darle un trago a la botella, aún que Sasori no había sido uno de ellos. Digo, tampoco era que me importara.

-Ya tenemos perdedores - dijo Hidan frotándose las manos, sonriendo.

-Sasuke y Sakura - dijo Konan señalándonos acusadoramente.

Ambos nos miramos tras la mención de nuestros nombres, yo estaba sorprendida y Sasuke parecía bastante molesto. ¿En qué momento habíamos perdido?

-¿Les ponemos castigo a cada uno? - pregunto Darui.

-Mejor uno solo para los dos, para no tardarnos tanto - comento Kurotsuchi.

-Bueno.. ¿Qué les ponemos? - dijo Deidara con una sonrisa picara.

-Que jueguen semana inglesa - declaró de pronto Temari.

-Temari eso es de secundaria - se burló C - ¿Acaso quieres revivir viejos tiempos?

-Oh vamos… que sea otra cosa - dijo Ino intentando razonar con ella - Son mejores amigos, no hay que hacerles esto.

-Sí, tu amiga tiene razón, que sea otra cosa. - dijo Matsuri ocultando la molestia en su voz, era obvio que estaba interesada en Sasuke y sus celos estaban saliendo a flote.

-Que problemático - dijo Shikamaru, quien posiblemente pensaba igual que Ino.

-Mmmmm - Temari parecía reconsiderarlo. - Que tal...

-A mí me parece bien el castigo - dijo de pronto Pein en un tono de voz que no permitía objeciones - No hay que perder más tiempo, que se haga la semana inglesa.

Trague saliva. Ino tenía razón, Sasuke y yo éramos mejores amigos, y aunque era de lo más inofensivo, no me agrado mucho la idea del castigo, no parecía correcto. Incluso con el hecho de que a Sasuke no le interesaba para nada el juntar sus labios con los míos, la situación me parecía bastante incómoda.

-Sakura - me llamó Sasuke de pronto, ya estaba de pie, dio un largo respiro mientras me miraba, esperando a que parara también. - Acabemos con esto.

Yo lo mire sorprendida, nunca me hubiese esperado que él tomara la iniciativa, incluso hubiese creído más realista la idea de que saliera huyendo de la situación, pero jamás que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Sasuke era la clase de personas que detestaba el contacto físico que no fuera necesario. Incluso a mí, que era de sus amigas más cercanas, me tenía prohibido darle muestras afectivas o invadir su espacio personal. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Primero el estar aquí, y ahora esto.

Me levanté intentando parecer confiada, ignorando la mirada de todos, pues resulta que ahora era la mojigata del grupo. Suspire y entonces me coloque al lado de Sasuke y le di la espalda.

De reojo mire a Sasori, quien observaba la escena con sus ojos fijos en mí, se veía bastante serio y a diferencia de todos los demás, el morbo no parecía motivar su interés. Y entonces mi cerebro comenzó a idear un plan algo maquiavélico, tal vez provocar a Sasori sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y para mi fortuna estaba segura de que besar a Sasuke no comprendía ningún riesgo a nuestra amistad. De pronto, la situación ya no me parecía incómoda, sino más bien una oportunidad.

-Bien… listos, cierren los ojos. - dijo Temari, yo asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. - Lunes - gire la cabeza a la izquierda - Martes - gire la cabeza a la derecha - Miércoles - gire nuevamente a la derecha - Jueves - gire a la izquierda - Viernes - gire otra vez a la izquierda - Sábado - gire a la derecha - Domingo - gire la cabeza a la izquierda.

Cuando abrí los ojos, mire el rostro de Ino, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto, y entonces mire a Sasori de reojo, cuyos labios se habían trazado en una línea, ¿Acaso tenía celos?

-Cuatro días - dijo Temari, alzando la mano con tres dedos extendidos - Tienen dos opciones, darse cuatro besos cortos o uno realmente largo. Ustedes eligen.

Me gire para ver a Sasuke, quien parecía meditar las opciones. Frunció el ceño y su rostro se tensó, como si se debatiera por dentro. Quise imaginarme lo que pasaba por su mente, pero me fue imposible, incluso tras tantos años de amistad, Sasuke aún me parecía un misterio y jamás había logrado comprenderlo del todo, a pesar de que compartíamos muchas cosas, incluyendo su mayor secreto.

-Que sea solo uno - dijo Deidara - Pero tiene que ser largo y bien dado, nada de tonterías.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? - le comenté intentando ver su expresión, pero solo logre ver su cabeza mientras asentía.

Me gire por completo y él hizo lo mismo, ambos nos quedamos viendo de frente, pero aún había una distancia considerable entre nosotros. Lo mire al rostro y él me miró a los ojos. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, seria y llena de hastío, como si realmente no le importara, y tal vez no lo hacía. Por lo que a mí respecta, tal vez esta no era la situación ideal para Sasuke, pero al menos podría acallar los rumores por un rato, y tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado estar aquí, para callarle la boca a Temari.

Ambos respiramos profundo mientras esperábamos a que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso, a decir verdad, en ningún momento me imaginé a mi misma en esta situación. Es decir, en la primaria por supuesto que había soñado con que algo así me pasara, pero tras descubrir la naturaleza de Sasuke, y de que él mismo, de alguna forma me lo confesara, mis sentimientos por él se habían convertido en algo más fraternal, y había dejado de verlo de manera romántica. A ninguno de los dos nos motivaba para nada estar en este punto, y en el fondo ambos estábamos igual de incómodos por todo esto.

-Vamos, es para hoy - dijo C mientras tamborileaba impaciente con los dedos.

Armándome de valor me acerqué a Sasuke, y de forma instintiva él se alejo un poco de mí, pero antes de que diera un paso hacía atrás lo tome de los hombros y lo mire a los ojos, intentando decirle con mi expresión que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Imperceptiblemente para todos, menos para mí, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Subí mis manos por su cuello hasta que tome su rostro y lo sujete por la quijada, enredando mis dedos un poco en su cabello. Era obvio que Sasuke nunca había besado a ninguna chica antes, incluso dudaba que hubiese besado a alguien más que no fuera a Naruto accidentalmente, así que me sería más fácil hacer esto si tomaba el control. No era que fuera experta, pero al menos sí tenía mucho más experiencia que él.

Intentando no ser muy tosca o impaciente, comencé a atraer su rostro hacia mí, en todo momento lo mire a los ojos, intentando mantener una comunicación con él, su rostro tal vez era inexpresivo pero en su mirada podía ver un poco de nervios, como alguien que lo conocía desde hace mucho sabía que este era su primer contacto físico de esta naturaleza, y no me imaginaba lo que estaba experimentando por dentro.

Conforme nos acercamos sentí su respiración en mi rostro, Sasuke era mucho más alto que yo, y por lo tanto tenía que alzar mi cabeza para alcanzarlo, y ajustarme a la altura de sus labios. De pronto nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Aquello me hizo sentir escalofríos, hacía tanto que no daba un beso, que había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía.

-Solo sígueme, y cierra los ojos - le dije casi en un suspiro, tan bajo como pude para que solo él me escuchara. En respuesta obtuve un ligero movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo.

Siguiendo mis órdenes, Sasuke cerró los ojos y esperó a que yo me acercara. Lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, pero me detuve justo antes de que se tocaran, tan solo para poner en marcha mi plan. Sin ser muy obvia, mire de reojo a Sasori, quien tenía su mirada fija en mí, ambos nos miramos, sonreí de lado y le guiñe el ojo, tan rápido que sólo él pudo verlo. Pude ver en su cara una expresión de confusión mezclada con asombro.

Y entonces besé a Sasuke.

Tal y como me lo esperaba, al juntar sus labios con los míos nada paso, nada. Ni siquiera pude sentir ese cosquilleo típico que se siente cuando tus labios tocan con otra cosa. La respuesta de Sasuke era la misma que la hubiese tenido de haber besado una pared.

Con mis manos en su rostro, comencé a mover mi cabeza y de alguna manera lo obligue a hacer lo mismo, para que me siguiera el ritmo, mientras movía mis labios contra los suyos. Sasuke no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, simplemente mantenía sus labios inmóviles. Tal vez era idiota que lo pensara en este momento, pero por como estaba en este instante, me recordé a mi misma muchos años atrás cuando practicaba con mi mano, la sensación era exactamente la misma: yo intentando besar un pedazo de carne inmóvil.

Aquello me molestó un poco, una cosa era que no le apeteciera nada el besar a una chica, pero al menos podía hacer un poco más de esfuerzo por aparentar, y peor aún, me estaba haciendo quedar bastante mal dejándome hacer todo el trabajo. Entendía que no le atrajera para nada, pero vamos, estaba intentando a ayudarlo a mantener su reputación, y tampoco era una situación fácil para mí, lo mínimo que esperaba era algo de cooperación.

Me acerque un poco más a su cuerpo y lo obligue a acercar más su rostro al mío para que yo pudiera moverme mejor, sin embargo Sasuke seguía sin lograr entender lo que intentaba hacer, dejando sus labios estáticos, moviéndose solo por la inercia de mis manos girando su cabeza.

Suspire largo, entendía que esta era una situación de lo más extraña para Sasuke, pero si seguía con esta actitud hasta el más idiota de la habitación se daría cuenta de su farsa.

Con impaciencia, me arriesgue y sin pedir autorización introduje mi lengua en su boca. Si no quería cooperar, lo haría cooperar.

Pude sentir como su rostro se tensó en el instante que mi lengua tocó la suya y cómo instintivamente quiso echarse hacia atrás, cosa que no permití, y por el contrario me aferre más a él, enredando completamente mis manos en su cabello, atrayendo más su rostro hacía a mí.

Y entonces sucedió.

Lentamente, mientras mi lengua inevitablemente danzaba con la suya, Sasuke comenzó a mover sus labios, y poco a poco se ajusto a mi ritmo. Por fin lograba que reaccionara como un chico normal. Al menos ya estábamos en la misma sintonía.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y su cuerpo se encorvo un poco más hacia el mío, incluso, conforme aumentaba la intensidad del beso, se atrevió a colocar sus manos en mis caderas. Podía sentir un ligero temblor en sus dedos, pero aquello no me molesto, ni me incomodo, me imagine que así se sentía más seguro.

Ambos seguimos, yo controlaba el beso, modificando el ritmo, haciéndolo lento y de pronto brusco y apasionado, para luego volver a algo más tierno. Sasuke tan solo intentaba mantenerse acoplado, pero al menos parecía que realmente buscaba aprender de la experiencia. Tal vez yo no le atraía, pero sin duda la sensación era algo nuevo para él y podía sentir la curiosidad y ganas de experimentar en sus labios, permitiendo que lo guiará a través del beso de la forma en que yo quisiera.

Yo por mi parte, disfrute de la experiencia, no por el hecho de que me estaba besando con Sasuke, sino por el puro hecho de besar a alguien. Era bastante agradable la sensación de adrenalina que se filtraba en todo mi cuerpo, aumentando todos mis sentidos, disfrutando la calidad sensación en mis labios, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, permitiéndome respirar más profundo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me había dado la oportunidad de experimentar algo así porque siempre me había parecido que dar un beso era algo demasiado íntimo, pero ahora me daba cuenta de tonto que era el pensamiento, un beso era solo eso, un beso y podía disfrutarlo con cualquiera, incluso con mi mejor amigo gay.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que ya es suficiente - escuche decir de pronto, y entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Como saliendo de un trance, Sasuke y yo nos hicimos conscientes de la situación y ambos nos separamos inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirándonos con expresión sorprendida. Debo admitirlo, había sido un buen beso.

Por primera vez pude notar en su rostro una expresión honesta que denotaba sorpresa y conmoción, me miraba con una intensidad que no supe como descifrar, y que por un instante me desconcertó un poco, incluso llegó a ponerme nerviosa.

Aparte mi vista de su rostro, rehuyendo a su mirada, y entonces me tope con los ojos de Sasori, quien me miraba con la boca abierta. Sonreí ante esa visión, al final creo que había logrado mi cometido, pero aún no terminaba. Intentando parecer coqueta, mordí ligeramente mis labios mientras le sonreía de forma pícara, nuevamente le guiñe el ojo con rapidez.

Momentos antes de que me girara para retomar mi asiento, pude ver como un asombrado Sasori tragaba saliva y se llevaba los dedos inconscientemente a la boca, rozando sus yemas con sus labios.

Satisfecha tomé mi asiento al lado de Ino, y sin razón alguna le di un sorbo a mi botella de vino rosado. Del otro lado vi que Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su botella de vino tinto, solo que él realmente le dio un buen trago y entonces agitó la cabeza. Tal vez ahora estaba más abierto a probar cosas nuevas después de esa primera experiencia, sin embargo aún no podía imaginarlo comportándose como un chico normal, mostrando una faceta desinhibida dispuesta a cualquier cosa para socializar, pero al menos había logrado un avance.

Sasori aun mantenía sus dedos moviéndose por la comisura de sus labios, pero ya no me miraba a mí, sino que miraba hacía la nada, como absorto en sus pensamientos, la media sonrisa que ya conocía se le dibujó en el rostro. En mi fuero interno reía con arrogancia pensando que yo había logrado mi cometido de impresionarlo y quedarme en su mente.

-Bueno, les parece si continuamos - dijo Matsuri con un tono un poco molesto.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a dar otro trago a la botella, Sasori se aclaró la garganta y me miró con una sonrisa, yo le correspondí igual.

Por supuesto que quería continuar, la noche era joven y algo me decía que se pondría mucho más... interesante.


	5. Se Acabo La Fiesta

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya se… han pasado semanas, lo sé, lo lamento.**

**Es por eso que la nota de autor mejor se las pongo al final, para irnos a lo que nos importa :)**

**Así que ahora, a leer:**

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 4

A mis 17 años se podría decir que solo una vez había estado al borde de la embriaguez, había sido hace dos años, en los quinceaños de Hinata, pero aquella vez no se comparaba con esta noche…. realmente había perdido la cordura y me había dejado llevar por completo.

Mi botella de vino rosado estaba por la mitad, mi cuerpo se sentía suelto, ligero y mi mente estaba flotando, como si de pronto todo fuese mucho más sencillo. Me sentía alegre, feliz sin razón aparente y totalmente preparada para cualquier cosa. Ahora entendía porque había gente que repetía este ciclo todos los fines de semana, este punto, en el que aún no estás totalmente borracho pero lo suficiente como para perder tus inhibiciones… era genial.

-Bien, ya me aburrí… ¿A qué jugamos ahora? - preguntó Deidara fastidiado.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos en nuestra fiesta privada, ni siquiera había checado el celular en todo este tiempo, pero ya habían pasado horas. Habíamos jugado de todo, "Nunca nunca", "Pipa, pepa", "Caricachupas", "Botella", "Esclavo", "Verdad o reto", y ahora mismo habíamos acabado una sesión de "Un limón, medio limón", y en todos y cada uno de los juegos había visto de todo, desde besos y atracones, declaraciones culposas, secretos, retos totalmente vergonzosos, disputas y castigos lamentables, y en todas esas ocasiones yo había logrado salir airosa, sin perder ni un solo gramo de dignidad en el proceso, Ino por otra parte, bueno, digamos que la pobre había tenido que hacer frente a un par de situaciones de lo más incómodas, y Sasuke… bueno a decir verdad, me seguía sorprendiendo, no había vuelto a entrar en contacto físico con nadie, pero había realizado todos y cada unos de los retos que se le habían pedido, incluso bailar al son de una estúpida canción como la de "Asereje" y había contestado a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, sin mentir, aunque curiosamente nadie se había atrevido a preguntar sobre su sexualidad, supongo que nuestro beso había convencido a todos lo suficiente.

Pero Deidara tenía razón, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse aburridas.

Aún seguíamos siendo las mismas veinte y tantas personas que en un principio, y después de lo que había presenciado esta noche sentía que las conocía a todas_ demasiado _bien.

Todas estábamos bastante ebrias, y por alguna razón las cosas se habían tornado demasiado perversas, simplemente podías sentir las hormonas que comenzaban a sudar del cuerpo de todos, las cosas estaban a punto de subir de nivel, podía sentirlo.

Ino había estado coqueteando toda la noche con uno de los amigos de Sasori, Temari y Shikamaru ya no podían quitarse las manos uno del otro, Matsuri, la mejor amiga de Temari y Kurotsuchi hacía rato que se habían declarado la guerra por Sasuke, y ambas le enviaban claras señales de coqueteo, y en general todo el mundo parecía listo para agarrar a una pareja e irse a un lugar más privado. Desde que iniciamos con nuestra semana inglesa, todos habían adoptado una atmósfera bastante.. sugerente.

Por lo general, me hubiese sentido de lo más incómoda en un lugar como este, con todo el mundo tomando y aventandose los perros unos a otros, pero por alguna razón incluso yo quería que las cosas subieran a un nuevo nivel, desde mi beso con Sasuke, me había quedado picada con la idea de trascender a algo más… _físico. _Y no era la única.

Sasori no me había quitado la vista en toda la noche, nos habíamos mandado sonrisas discretas y en más de una ocasión nos habíamos mandamos señales como guiños o mordidas de labios pero hasta ahora ninguno se había atrevido a acercarse al otro, y comenzaba a preguntarme si realmente se iba a atrever o si yo tendría que hacer el primer movimiento, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? A como iban las cosas, estoy segura que sí.

-Tengo una idea - dijo de pronto Samui con una sonrisa divertida.

Con una mueca pícara Samui se levantó de su lugar, fue directamente al centro de luces, donde estaban todos los interruptores y sin previo aviso apago las luces, dejándonos en una completa obscuridad, tan solo con las luces del exterior dándonos un poco de claridad. Todos hicimos ruidos de quejidos y luego alguien tiró una botella. Samui encendió las luces otra vez.

-¿Para qué fue eso? - se quejó C, mientras recogía el líquido que se había derramado.

-Es nuestro nuevo juego, se llama "5 minutos en la oscuridad" - dijo Samui.

-Te lo acabas de inventar - dijo Matsuri.

-¿Y qué? Es divertido. - respondió Samui sin darle importancia.

-¿De qué trata? - pregunto Hidan intrigado.

-Es muy simple, yo apago las luces, subo el volumen de la música muy alto y durante lo que dure la canción que se esté reproduciendo, cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera. - dijo Samui mirándonos a todos con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Como 7 minutos en el cielo? - pregunto Temari incrédula.

-Sí, pero más grupal.

-Ugh… qué tal si alguien que no quieres se acerca. - dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Eso es lo mejor, estará tan oscuro que ni siquiera sabrás quien, es si alguién se acerca a ti, y tan ruidoso que no distinguiras ninguna voz o escucharas ningún otro sonido.

-Entonces, durante lo que dure una canción, ¿uno puede hacer lo que quiera con otra persona? - pregunto Deidara con una mueca de satisfacción.

-Sí, y lo mejor es que todo queda en el anonimato, así nadie sale herido o incómodo.

-Solo por el placer de experimentar un poco - dijo Hidan disfrutando la idea.

-No suena mal, pero no estoy seguro. - admitió Darui, y por un segundo me sentí aliviada, al menos alguien más se sentía como yo.

Sin duda quería que Sasori se acercara, pero no me agradaba la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, es tan solo por lo que dura una canción y si no te agrada la idea puedes quedarte en un rincón, oculto a los demás. - dijo Samui.

-Mmm… - dijo Darui como intentando pensar en algo que debatir de la idea.

-Vamos, hay que hacerlo. - dijo C.

-Todos de pie - dijo Temari, mientras tomaba de la mano a Shikamaru, era obvio que no dejaría que nadie más se le acercara, posiblemente se alejarian del tumulto.

Tal y como lo ordenó, todos nos pusimos de pie. Trague saliva, pensar en lo que podría pasar en esos minutos cuando las luces se apagaran me ponía nerviosa, jamás había estado en una relación, y era bastante inexperta cuando se trataba de todo el asunto de _lo físico. _Sin embargo no me iba a acobardar en el último momento, al final era lo que quería ¿no?

Escuche que alguien se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, mire a todos lados, hasta que note que era Sasori, quien se detuvo una vez que mis ojos se posaron en él, ¿Estaba intentando llamar mi atención? Ambos nos miramos por un instante y entonces noté que sus ojos se movían hacia la pared al lado de la puerta, apuntando hacia un poster que estaba pegado.

Confundida, miré hacía ese lugar, no había nada ahí. Nuevamente Sasori se aclaró la garganta y lo mire. Hizo una sonrisa picara, y muy discretamente movió la punta de su dedo, primero apuntandose a sí mismo, luego a mí y después a la pared. Oh… ya entendía, quería que nos viéramos en ese lugar.

Con una sonrisa de lado, le guiñe rápidamente, indicando que ya entendía su idea. No se porque, pero que él diera el primer paso me hizo sentir muy emocionada. De pronto deseaba que el juego de Samui comenzara ya.

-¿Están listos? - pregunto Samui con una mano en los interruptores y otra en el volumen de las bocinas.

-Solo apaga las malditas luces - dijo Pein colocando un brazo encima de los hombros de su novia.

Samui apago las luces y la música fue a todo volumen, ni siquiera reconocía la canción, así que no sabía cuánto duraba, pero no me importo.

Camine con rapidez al punto en donde nos habíamos "citado" Sasori y yo, esquivando a varias personas, intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Mis ojos no veían nada, y con la música tan alto era imposible orientarse, pero sabía hacía a donde tenía que caminar, pues tenía como referencia la poquita luz que se colaba por el marco de la puerta, y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando al fin toque con la pared, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí una mano que me sujetó por la muñeca y otra que me tomo por la parte de atrás del cuello, colocandome contra la pared, alzando mi rostro. La mano que me sujetaba la muñeca me soltó y un dedo se posó sobre mi boca, acariciando mis labios.

De alguna forma quise confirmar si era Sasori, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo para formular la pregunta en mi mente, cuando un par de labios se juntaron con los míos.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo se aplastó contra la pared, aprisionandome contra el cuerpo que tenía enfrente de mí. Los labios que me besaban lo hacían de forma lenta y apasionada, intentando familiarizarse conmigo. Mis labios intentaban seguir el ritmo, disfrutando cada momento.

Con mis manos libres comencé a palpar el cuerpo de mi acompañante, intentando averiguar si realmente era Sasori o no, pero no había ninguna forma de saber con seguridad, solo sabía que aquel era un chico, que usaba una camiseta de botones, jeans y tenía el cabello un tanto largo. Intente recordar como venía vestido Sasori, pero con la intensidad de ese beso mi cerebro estaba nublado.

-Soy yo, Sakura - escuche una voz masculina que se oía apagada debido a la música incluso estando pegada a mi oído.

No queriendo seguir insistiendo en el tema, y teniendo en cuenta que solo yo y Sasori habíamos acordado venir a este punto, tan apartado del círculo, decidí que esa frase fuera suficiente confirmación. Tenía que ser Sasori.

Nuevamente sentí sus labios tocar los míos, su respiración mezclándose con la mía, pero esta vez me deje llevar por completo, cerré mis ojos y arroje mis manos a su rostro, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Lentamente nuestros labios se juntaron y su lengua comenzó a danzar con la mía. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas.

Ambos nos movíamos en sincronía, pero me costaba mucho trabajo mantener su ritmo con mi cabeza mirando hacia arriba todo el tiempo, ¿Realmente era tan alto?, seguramente él tampoco estaba muy agusto con la posición, debía estar muy encorvado.

Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, sentí que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo hasta que sentí su piel en contacto con mis muslos desnudos, eso me hizo dar un respingo, a lo que él respondió separando sus labios y dándome un par de besos espaciados, podía sentir su sonrisa mientras me los daba.

Entonces sus manos se separaron de mis piernas y tomaron mis muñecas suavemente, alzandolas por encima de mi cabeza, haciéndome respirar con fuerza, ¿Qué estaba planeando? Con apenas un roce, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, primero se posaron en la comisura de mis labios, se deslizaron por mi barbilla, después pude sentirlo en mi frente, mis párpados y finalmente en el inicio de mi cuello, donde se detuvo para comenzar a besarme haciendo un recorrido por mi cuello hasta la barbilla.

No podía evitar suspirar en todo momento, aquello se sentía tan bien, sus labios dejaban un hormigueo y una sensación cálida en cada punto en que se recorría hasta que finalmente se posaron nuevamente en mis labios.

Mis muñecas aún sujetas por sus firmes manos fueron dirigidas hasta sus hombros, donde las paso por detrás de su cuello y las soltó. Acto seguido, sin avisar, colocó sus manos en mis muslos, deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente hasta la parte trasera de mis rodillas y sin pedir permiso me alzo, ayudándose de la pared que tenía en la espalda para apoyarse y equilibrar mi cuerpo.

Coloco mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y las sostuvo con fuerza, repartiendo mi peso entre sus brazos y la pared que me sostenía, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, ¿Quién diría que Sasori tendría tanta fuerza? Yo por mi parte me sostuve con fuerza de su cuello, atrayendo su rostro al mío, ahora que estaba por encima de él era mucho más sencillo besarlo con libertad, con fiereza, con las ganas que tanto le tenía.

Introduje mi lengua y comencé a danzar con la suya, tímidamente él me mordió los labios a lo que yo respondí con un suspiro, entonces volvió a hacerlo. De pronto sentí que la velocidad del beso descendía y de pronto el beso ya no era apasionado, sino que se tornaba más tierno, más cálido, como si quisiera saborearlo.

Aspire con fuerza, intentando impregnarme de su aroma, era algo extraño, pero familiar, no sabía como describirlo, pero era embriagante, fuerte, masculino y me atraía mucho. Podía sentir sus manos firmes en mis piernas, sosteniéndome con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, apreté mis piernas aún más a sus caderas, haciendo que mi pecho se pegara al suyo.

Mis manos se despegaron de su cuello y se deslizaron por sus hombros, tenía una espalda algo delgada pero bastante firme, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse al toque de mis dedos, era obvio que hacía ejercicio.

Nuevamente separó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a descender por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, donde se detuvo por un instante, pero continuó al poco tiempo descendiendo aún más, ¿Acaso planeaba ir a ...?

Di un respingo cuando sentí sus labios acercarse al inicio de mis pechos; sin embargo no pudo continuar con su hazaña porque, de pronto, la música comenzó a descender, lo cual indicaba el final de la canción. Internamente me sentí un tanto aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad me mataba de saber qué habría pasado si la música hubiese durado un poco más.

Antes de que acabara la canción posó sus labios rápidamente en los míos como si me diera un beso de despedida y me hizo descender suavemente hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, me tomo de la mano, llevándome hasta un punto, casi arrastrándome, pero soltó justo cuando la música se acabó y entonces las luces se encendieron.

Todos en la habitación emitimos un fuerte quejido cuando la habitación se iluminó, todo era tan claro y brillante que irritaba a los ojos, y tarde más de un minuto en acostumbrarme a la luz y varios en dejar de ver manchas negras.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos parecían igual de desorientados que yo, intenté buscar a Sasori pero por alguna razón, tal vez inconscientemente, todos habían regresado a sus puestos originales en el círculo. Ambos nos observamos, él me sonrió con esa media sonrisa que tanto recordaba, lo observe con detenimiento, una camisa de botones gris y jeans, así era como venía vestido, no había duda, había sido él. Sin poder evitarlo formule una enorme sonrisa, y él se mordió los labios.

-¡Temari, Sasori! - unos gritos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, y después alguien la golpeó con fuerza.

Omoi se acercó rápido a la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar al hermano de Temari, Kankuro, pero para mi sorpresa venía acompañado de Sai.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Temari, aunque estaba segura de que conocía la respuesta.

-Es Gaara, ya se puso mal otra vez, y junto con Naruto Uzumaki se están peleando con unos chicos que se colaron a la fiesta.

-Oh, oh - dije sin darme cuenta, aquello no estaba bien, Naruto y Gaara eran grandes amigos, ambos eran excelentes chicos, pero cuando tomaban sacaban lo peor de sus personalidades. Razón por la que habíamos sido expulsados de más de un bar en la ciudad, y por la que Temari ya nunca más saldría con nosotros.

-Sai - llamó Sasuke - ¿Qué pasó? Te dije que cuidaras de él.

-Y lo hice, pero el idiota me pidió que lo dejara a solas con Hinata y quise hacerle el favor, no estaba ebrio en ese momento y no creí que se pondría a tomar con Hinata a su lado - contestó Sai en su defensa, y tenía razón, Naruto no era del tipo idiota que se embriagaba estando con una chica.

-¿Y Hinata? ¿En dondé esta? - pregunte preocupada, si algo le pasaba sus padres nunca más la dejarían salir con nosotros.

-Está intentando detenerlos, pero es obvio que no va a lograrlo, ni yo pude detener a Naruto, es por eso que vinimos, necesitamos refuerzos.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, sabíamos a qué se refería, por alguna razón las fuerzas de Naruto se triplicaban cuando estaba tomado, pero de quien realmente teníamos que preocuparnos era de Gaara, quien podía ponerse como loco cuando estaba ebrio. Y lo peor es que ambos eran igual de impulsivos, así que eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

-Tenía que ser… estúpido Gaara. - dijo Temari con enojo, sin duda se la había estado pasando bien. - Sasori, por favor, te pido que nos acompañes.

Sasori hizo una mueca y suspiró con pesadez, era obvio que no le gustaba entrometerse en estos asuntos, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Nosotros también iremos. - dijo Sasuke, mirando a Temari.

-Gracias - dijo Temari, y por primera vez en toda la noche Temari y Sasuke se mostraron amables el uno al otro.

-¿Ino? - pregunte mientras miraba hacia todos lados, no me había percatado pero no estaba en la habitación, ¿Será que se había ido mientras todos estábamos en la oscuridad? La verdad es que en aquel momento estaba tan enajenada que no hubiese notado si un alien se la hubiese llevado.

-¿Sakura sucede algo? - me preguntó Sai acercándose.

-Es Ino, estaba aquí hace unos minutos. No se a donde pudo ir.

-Mmmm ya… - dijo mirando a todos lados como yo, entonces me volteo a ver - Ve tu con Naruto, yo me encargo de encontrarla.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que tú serías de más ayuda…

-No, ve tú, él te hace más caso a tí cuando esta tomado, y puedes ayudar con Hinata.

Lo pensé por un rato, pero Sai tenía razón, cuando se trataba de Naruto ebrio, por alguna razón siempre lograba entrar en razón con él, como un niño siguiendo las órdenes de su madre, y también debía estar ahí con Hinata, quien seguro estaba pasando por un mal momento.

-Ok, esta bien, te encargo que la encuentres y la lleves al auto.

-Si, no te preocupes - me dijo con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero con la noticia de que Naruto se estaba peleando y mi reciente experiencia corporal, ya casi no me sentía ebria, en realidad estaba bastante lúcida, o al menos lo suficiente para racionalizar la situación.

Sin perder más tiempo, con Temari, Kankuro y Sasori, Sasuke y yo bajamos hasta donde estaba la verdadera fiesta y llegamos al tumulto de gente que se había congregado alrededor de la pelea.

No fue sencillo, pero al final Sasuke y Sasori lograron separar a Naruto y a Gaara, mientras que yo me ponía al corriente con Hinata, quien me contó cómo es que había comenzado la pelea, y no pude creer cuando me dijo que Naruto había estado tomando en toda la noche, como nunca lo había hecho.

Aquello me hizo sentir pena por ella, seguramente había pensado que aquella sería la noche en que ambos se declararían sus sentimientos, y en cambio había terminado siendo una decepción total.

Tras acabar la pelea, Temari y Kankuro dieron por terminada la fiesta, ya eran más de las 3:30 am y era obvio que ya no se sentían con ganas de continuar, la pelea había acabado con toda atmósfera de celebración. Sasori por su parte, tan pronto había acabado la pelea, se había llevado a Gaara colgado de su espalda, al punto del colapse por alcohol, quitandome la oportunidad de despedirme apropiadamente de él; sin embargo en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo, y supuse que tampoco era lo mejor, puesto que yo también tenía mi propio asunto que arreglar.

Cuando finalmente logré acercarme a Naruto, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerme las ganas que golpearlo con fuerza, no solo le había arruinado la noche a Hinata, también lo había hecho para nosotros. Sin embargo ese no era el momento, no conseguiría nada, y lo único que quería es que se subiera al auto.

Trás una larga charla de borrachos sin sentido, arrastrándolo Sasuke logró meter a Naruto en el auto, donde ya nos esperaban Sai e Ino, ambos en los asientos de piloto y copiloto, lo cuál me pareció inusual por un segundo, puesto que yo siempre ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, ese era mi lugar; pero dada la circunstancias eso era lo menos importante, además Ino parecía muchísimo más consciente que yo y conocía la dirección a mi casa.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me coloque el asiento trasero de la camioneta, dejando a Naruto hasta el fondo, con su cabeza inconsciente golpeando contra el cristal, teniendo a Sasuke a su lado de tal forma en que pudiera estar revisando por si las ganas de vomitar aparecían, después estaba yo, quien sostenía a Hinata mientras miraba distraídamente a través cristal, hasta que finalmente también se quedó dormida.

Inadvertidamente en algún punto del camino me di cuenta de que Sasuke me observaba con mucho detenimiento, sin siquiera ser discreto.

-Sakura - me llamó en un murmullo.

-¿Qué? - le conteste de igual forma, murmurando.

Ino y Sai mantenían una charla en la parte delantera del auto, parecían realmente ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y la música de la radio estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que no nos escucharan si hablamos a este volumen.

-Lo que sucedió esta noche… - comenzó a decir Sasuke, parecía un poco avergonzado y preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada - le contesté intentando restarle importancia al asunto - Fue solo un simple beso, y en mi mente ya quedó atrás.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba ligeramente, a la par que se movía un tanto incómodo, aquello me pareció bastante tierno, nunca lo había visto así.

-De verdad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo aún te sigo viendo como a un amigo - le dije para tranquilizarlo - Además, se muy bien que no hay ningún peligro entre nosotros, hace años que dejamos esos malentendidos.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro aliviado mientras sonreía de lado.

-Tienes razón, así son las cosas; sin embargo… gracias, se que hiciste un buen esfuerzo con ese beso.

-Sí, bueno - aquello me hizo sentir un poco mal, Sasuke seguro pensaba que lo había hecho para ayudarlo a tapar su mayor secreto, pero en realidad lo único que deseaba era provocar a Sasori. -No tienes que agradecer, eso hacen los amigos.

-De todas formas, gracias. - repitió y entonces Naruto se removió en su lugar.

-Creo… creo… quiero… - comenzó a decir, pero ya todos sabíamos a dónde iba esto.

-¡Sai detente! - gritó Sasuke, quien inmediatamente abrió la puerta, empujando a Naruto.

Suspire, tal vez la fiesta se había acabado, pero dada las circunstancias, algo me decía que el camino a mi casa sería largo.

Entonces Naruto vomito otra vez.

Muy largo.

**¡Cha cha cha chan! **

**Aquí se acaba el capítulo.**

**Primero que nada quiero brindarles una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado en semanas, ya se, soy lo peor, pero ni mis amigas, ni yo, habíamos tenido el tiempo entre los parciales en la universidad, nuestros trabajos y vidas personales (sí, eso de la vida adulta a veces apesta, no te queda tiempo de nada), pero prometo que es la última vez que nos retrasamos tanto (y sí, hablo en nombre de las tres jaja)**

**Segundo, quiero agradecerles a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de escribir un review, la verdad es que ustedes son el motor principal que me hace tener la mente enfocada en escribir esta historia y realmente no saben lo muchísimo que aprecio ver sus opiniones. Me hacen el día cada que veo sus comentarios. **

**Tercero, a decir verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre este capítulo, con todo ese asunto de la oscuridad, ya saben, no me considero muy buena escribiendo estas cosas, pero si le gusto haganmelo saber y agradezcanle a NenaUchiha22 quien me hizo salir de mi zona de confort y me dio ánimos para escribir esto :)**

**Por último me despido de todos ustedes y les recuerdo que escribo junto a mis dos mejores amigas, cuasi hermanas, NenaUchiha22 y erihiwatari5, quienes también están publicando sus historias, The Try-Outs (en inglés) y Freaks (en español). Sí se pueden dar una vuelta para leerlas seguro se llevan una grata sorpresa :D**

**Así que, sin más que decir, sayonara a todos.**

**Maten.**


	6. Lunes

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez, intentando mantener el ritmo de publicar una vez por semana :)**

**Últimamente la escuela y mi trabajo (sí, adult stuff) me consumen mucho, así que no saben lo complicado que ha sido darme tiempo para escribir; sin embargo he recibido mucha motivación gracias a sus reviews (cuanto amor y cuanta controversia jaja).**

**Así que, solo por eso, en esta ocasión planeo dejarles un regalito a todos los que me escribieron (sí, voy a contestar sus reviews). Creo que si todos se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme lo justo es que yo les responda. Sin embargo esa sección se las dejo al final :D**

**Ahora a lo que nos truje chencha:**

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 5

Como todo estudiante, yo no era ajena a odiar los lunes, en especial cuando tus primeras clases eran matemáticas e historia, nada mejor para despertarte que escuchar al profesor Asuma hablar por una hora sobre la era Mesozoica, justo después de intentar resolver veinte problemas de trigonometría; sin embargo, por primera vez, ninguna de esas cosas había evitado que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro.

Tal vez sonará exagerado, pero aún podía sentir el ligero cosquilleo en mis labios tras mi pequeño encuentro el sábado… ese beso… ese beso simplemente había sido alucinante.

Incluso tras una hora de ejercicio intenso con el profesor Gay, yo aún me sentía revitalizada, con una energía eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me sentía eufórica y feliz. Sin embargo también había una parte de mí que se sentía ansiosa y un poco insatisfecha, aquel beso, a mi parecer, había sido perfecto, pero ¿Habría más?

Desde el sábado no me había atrevido a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, primero porque me agradaba la idea de tener algo así como un amante secreto, era un pensamiento atrevido, pero me emocionaba; segundo, porque Ino y Hinata habían decidido no traer el tema a la conversación ya que, aparentemente a Ino no le había ido muy bien en el juego de la oscuridad, o al menos eso creía, había evadido el tema desde que salimos de la fiesta, y Hinata prefería no recordar la terrible noche que pasó junto a Naruto; y tercero porque no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle, ya que desde esa noche había estado un poco molesta con Naruto, tanto por arruinarnos la fiesta a todos, como por lo que le había hecho pasar a Hinata; Sasuke, por supuesto, me había estado evitando discretamente durante todo el día (seguramente incapaz de lidiar aún con nuestro momento incomodo del sábado) aunque de igual forma tampoco era como que nos habláramos de estas cosas; y Sai… bueno, era Sai.

Así que por el momento me seguía aguantando las ganas de gritarle al mundo que ese fin de semana había tenido una buena sesión de besos con un chico mayor con el que ya tenía historia. Realmente necesitaba hablar sobre este asunto, expresar todas esas sensaciones y emociones que tenía atoradas en mi garganta desde que salí de casa de Temari, pero sin perder el anonimato del encuentro.

Y para colmo estaba el asunto de que las posibilidades de volver a ver a Sasori era muy bajas, y era lo suficientemente lista como para no hacerme expectativas de ningún tipo, en especial con un chico universitario, que posiblemente ni siquiera viviera en la ciudad y que me había demostrado años atrás que un beso puede ser eso solamente, un beso, y nada más.

Ahh… tantas emociones y yo sin poder contárselo a nadie. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un manojo de ideas, emociones y expresiones agudas, y aunque me gustaba la idea del amante secreto, también deseaba el poder contarle a alguien el gran paso que había dado sobre mi contacto con el sexo opuesto.

-Señorita Haruno - escuche de pronto, era la voz del profesor Kakashi

Voltee a verlo inmediatamente, me miraba con ojos cansados mientras sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo en voz alta, y que por supuesto yo no estaba escuchando.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunte inocentemente, para mi fortuna la materia de literatura era de mis clases favoritas y por lo tanto me había dado el lujo de leer todo el material con anticipación, no había cosa que me pudiera preguntar sobre cualquier libro de la clase que yo no supiera.

-¿Podría leer en donde me quede? - me comentó con una mirada suspicaz… oh oh.

Una cosa era saberse de qué iba el libro, y otra muy diferente era continuar la lectura, confiada en que ya lo había leído, no había escuchado la lectura, así que no tenía ni idea de por dónde íbamos, ni siquiera tenía el libro abierto. El profesor Kakashi realmente me había descubierto no poniendo atención en lo absoluto.

-Señorita Haruno - me volvió a llamar con un tono serio - La próxima vez que decida soñar despierta en clase al menos asegúrese de aparentar mejor y de mantenerse en silencio, es muy distractivo escucharla suspirar cada cinco minutos, esto es George Orwell, no Jane Austen.

Tras esas palabras el profesor Kakashi continuó con su lectura, pero por lo bajo pude escuchar las risas sofocadas de todos. Sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza e instintivamente agache la mirada, fijandola en mi libro para evitar cualquier contacto que me hiciera sentir aún más avergonzada.

Realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el sábado, no debía darle tanta importancia. Sí, realmente había sido un excelente beso, pero solo era eso, hasta ahí se había terminado el asunto y yo debía seguir con mi vida, así como seguramente Sasori había logrado continuar con la suya tan fresco como una lechuga, tan campante como la primera vez que se marchó tras robarme mi primer beso en el campamento.

Con este último pensamiento di por terminado todo el asunto, había olvidado que Sasori era la clase de chicos a los que le gusta coquetear pero no era del tipo que busca algo serio, o al menos no conmigo, de ser así habría dicho algo sobre que nos conocíamos y no hubiese huido tras terminar la fiesta, es decir, ni siquiera nos habíamos despedido, ya ni que decir sobre intentar comunicarnos.

Eso era todo, aquel fin de semana había tenido una buena sesión de besos, pero hasta ahí, solo era algo de una sola noche, que posiblemente no se repetiría otra vez, e incluso aunque así fuera, no debía darle mucha importancia al asunto, porque era obvio que no lograría obtener nada más de lo que era, un buen beso.

Para cuando llegue a mi clase de quimica (irónicamente, mi clase menos favorita, incluso menos que matemáticas, aún cuando antes solía amarla) mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón habían dejado, en parte, atrás todo el asunto del beso y de Sasori, y se habían logrado tranquilizar ante la idea de dejar ir el momento y tomarlo como un buen recuerdo, pero nada más.

Incluso había terminado por dejar atrás mi sentimiento de molestia con Naruto, quien en realidad no tenía la culpa de que Sasori no se hubiese despedido de mí o de que nos hubiésemos ido antes de la fiesta, aunque aún seguía bastante impresionada por su comportamiento tan irresponsable y le exigía que me justificara el porqué de su actitud de completo idiota ante Hinata.

-Sakura - la voz susurrante de Sasuke me tomó por sorpresa, por lo general nunca hablaba durante clases, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de esta clase, nadie nunca se atrevía a no poner atención. ¿Qué era tan importante?

Discretamente lo voltee a ver y moví la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba, aun cuando estábamos sentados en una misma mesa del laboratorio, el profesor Orochimaru (o mejor dicho, la razón por la que ahora odiaba la materia) era una persona sumamente estricta, a quien no se le escapaba nada y no tenía piedad al momento de castigar; así que en este caso era mejor ser lo más discretos posibles.

-Quiero hablar contigo - me susurro Sasuke, y por la forma en que se removía en su asiento, era evidente que aquello le había costado trabajo decirle.

Tal y como lo había predicho, seguramente aún se seguía sintiendo incómodo por lo sucedido entre nosotros el sábado; incluso tras nuestra pequeña charla en el asiento trasero del auto, donde yo prácticamente le había prometido dejar todo el asunto atrás. Seguramente había pasado el resto del fin de semana sintiéndose culpable por ponerme en una situación como aquella, o peor aún, creyendo que de pronto mis sentimientos por él volverían, haciendo de nuestra amistad algo con lo que tenga que lidiar.

Pero bueno, fuera lo que fuera, parecía que lo estaba poniendo ansioso y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa y un tanto molesta; que acaso no era suficiente con lo que le había dicho el sábado, incluso toda mi actitud le demostraba que ya había olvidado todo el asunto, y que no había nada que temer sobre nuestra amistad.

Suspire, así era Sasuke, con él las cosas debían estar cien por ciento bajo su control, dándole demasiada importancia a todo; incluso cuando se trataba de asuntos tan tontos como este, él siempre debía tener las cosas en claro, llevándose la última palabra en todo.

-Sakura - me volvió a llamar, impaciente…. Como siempre.

-Ya te escuche - le comenté, intentando mantener al mínimo el sonido de mi voz. - ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Aquí no… en la hora del receso, detrás del edificio, por la salida trasera de la escuela. - me susurro - Es algo importante.

Estaba por responderle cuando de pronto sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi rostro.

-Señorita Sakura, joven Sasuke, me temo que sus voces me distraen de dar mi clase… su conversación suena mucho más emocionante - dijo el profesor Orochimaru con ese molesto tono de voz entre serio y burlón, y ese acento que arrastraba las palabras como si fuese una serpiente.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos de reojo, era impresionante que estando tan lejos y nosotros susurrando, el profesor Orochimaru nos había escuchado perfectamente. ¿Acaso era adivino o tenía súper poderes?

Lentamente, mirando a otras mesas, el profesor Orochimaru se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos miró fijamente.

-Señorita Sakura, joven Sasuke, me temo que ustedes dos ya no serán pareja en el laboratorio - nos dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras miraba a otras mesas, seguramente buscando a donde intercambiarnos. -Señorita Sakura, usted cambiese por la señorita Karin, en aquella mesa. De ahora en adelante será compañera del joven Suigetsu, y la señorita Karin del joven Sasuke.

-¿Pero? Profesor, Sasuke y yo siempre hacemos equipo, ya sabemos de sobra como trabaja el otro y somos un buen equipo - le dije intentando presentar argumentos razonables.

-Bueno, en ese caso, considérelo un nuevo reto, tendrá que adaptarse al método de trabajo de un nuevo compañero. - me dijo entornando una sonrisa maliciosa, seguramente estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

Suspire molesta, era obvio que este maldito profesor ya había tomado su decisión y no había forma de convencerlo. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Con mucha resignación, tome mi mochila y las cosas sobre la mesa, y me cambie de lugar al mismo tiempo en que Karin hacía lo mismo. Nunca había tenido contacto ni con Karin, ni con Suigetsu, pero sabía que no tenían una buena reputación y eran la clase de personas a las que prefería no conocer; sin embargo ahora me veía obligada a convivir con una de ellas y todo por el capricho de un profesor.

Mientras me acomodaba en mi nuevo asiento e intercambiaba una mirada incómoda con mi nuevo compañero no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que esperaba que aquello de lo que Sasuke tenía que hablar fuese lo suficiente bueno como para justificar esta situación. De otra forma realmente estaría molesta con él.

-Hola, soy Suigetsu y algo me dice que no la pasaremos _muy _bien hermosa - me dijo el chico mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me ofrecía una mano.

-Soy Sakura - me presente con pocas intenciones de ser amable.

Todo en la actitud de Suigetsu me parecía una señal de alarma, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en él que me parecía un tanto extraño, y no, no eran sus dientes extrañamente limados o su cabello teñido de blanco, simplemente había algo en la forma en que me miraba o tal vez por como se movía, que me perturbaba un poco. Sin embargo decidí no darle más importancia, no iba a involucrarme más de lo necesario con este individuo y darle importancia a este asunto era una forma de pensar en él, y era lo opuesto a lo que quería.

Sin poder evitarlo miré de reojo a la mesa donde antes estaba con Sasuke, él tampoco se veía nada cómodo, Karin no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada con él y ya podía percibir todas sus feromonas arrojándose hacia él, acosandolo ligeramente y siendo un poco exagerada con su actitud súper femenina.

Sasuke en ningún momento volteaba a verla, e incluso en un punto pude percibir sus ojos fijos en mí. Reconocí esa mirada, era la misma que me había dado justo después de jugar semana inglesa, la misma que había logrado ponerme un tanto incómoda y nerviosa, esa mirada intensa que aún no lograba descifrar porque nunca se la había visto antes.

Por primera vez realmente sentí curiosidad por saber de qué iba aquello que era tan importante como para arriesgarse a hablar en clase de Orochimaru, incluso cuando teníamos otras clases juntos más adelante en el día. ¿Qué era tan urgente, tan importante?

-Cariño será mejor que pongas atención a la clase - me susurro Suigetsu en tono demasiado confianzudo para mi gusto - Yo no soy muy bueno en esto, así que te conviene poner atención para que sepas qué hacer en el trabajo final.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio? Realmente esperaba que yo hiciera todo el trabajo final ¡¿Sola?! ¡Pero cuánto cinismo!

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a Suigetsu con gesto confundido e indignado, y para colmo, el muy idiota se había a dignado a devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa y guiñarme el ojo.

No lo podía creer, si tener clase con un profesor como Orochimaru no era castigo suficiente, ahora tenía que hacer equipo con un flojonazo como este.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en que más le valía a Sasuke que lo que tuviera que decirme, por su vida, fuese algo realmente importante o entonces se encontraría con la furia de mi puño.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber por sus comentarios en reviews. De verdad no saben lo que significa que me dediquen algunas palabras suyas, ya sea para darme simples ánimos, críticas, palabras de apoyo o para expresar cualquier cosa que se les ocurra sobre este fic. **

**Al final sus reviews no solo me hacen muy feliz, sino que también son mi mayor motivador para continuar esto (realmente no tienen ni idea de lo ocupada que estoy en estos días) y a decir verdad, cada que veo algún mensaje suyo es como un recordatorio del compromiso que he hecho con ustedes.**

**Y bueno, como lo dije al principio, gracias por dedicarme algo de tiempo para escribir, ahora es mi turno de contestarles:**

**NenaUchiha22: **hay teme ni que decirte, gracias por meterme el gusanito de escribir un fanfic, aunque me ha costado trabajo mantener el ritmo, me la estoy pasando bombastic con la experiencia y este fic en muchas ocasiones esta vivo gracias a tu sentido de la responsabilidad, así que… hay que seguir echandole ganas. Y también gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y aliento, tus sinceras críticas me dan seguridad para atreverme a escribir cosas nuevas, te quiero y así pues.

**erihiwatari5: **nee-sama, como siempre, gracias por acompañarme junto con la teme en esta locura de escribir, me encanta pensar que realmente nos estamos haciendo las cosas interesantes al mantener una sana competencia entre las dos jaja e igual gracias por animarme a escribir y darme una crítica honesta, siempre me retas a salir de la zona de confort y me apoyas en mis locuras :) te quiero y bye.

**La chica de ojos jade: **¡Hay Dios! ¡Que bueno que te encanto! Jaja se hace lo que se puede y espero te siga encantado ¡Saludos y gracias por tu review! :D

**Uchiha Yamii: **Jajajaja me encanto la maldad (pero de la buena, aca canijilla pero sabrosa) con la que te ríes de la situación y que no te de penita reírte a costa de Sakura que en parte por eso esta escrito así el fic jajaja (creeme que también me río de la situación que está por venir) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y saludos! :D

**Sasuke-Glamour: **¡Hola! Primero que nada…. ¡Wow! Simplemente wow… tenía muchísimas ganas de responderte y debo admitirlo eres el/la (no se si eres niña o no jaja) promotor de esta sección jaja (hay que ser honestos). De verdad, no tienes ni una idea lo que tu primer review significó para el corazón de esta servidora al entretenimiento, desde que iniciaste diciendo que me tenías en alert desde mis inicios en la página (y no, nunca me he cambiado el nombre), y después admitir que por mi has vuelto a leer fics (lo cuál no se si es bueno o malo jajaja) y para rematarme con tu frase "Lo que pueden hacer las grandes de antes."... simplemente fue demasiado para mi corazón (casi explota de la felicidad y la emoción). Tengo que admitirlo he presumido tu review y lo tengo guardado (en mi celular y mi corazón jajaja). Y por si no fuera poco, me has escrito en cada capítulo y ¡tus críticas son geniales! Honestamente en muchos sentidos este fic esta escrito con tus palabras en mi mente. En serio ¡Muchísimas gracias por dedicarme el tiempo y por tu honestidad! Y sí yo también concuerdo, a mi también me parece que Sasuke es bastante disfuncional… pero yo me encargo de componerlo xD (al menos aquí jaja) Y sobre tu sospechas con Naruto… pues solo puedo decirte que andas cerca del fuego. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu review y prometo seguir escribiendo hasta acabarlo, aunque ten algo de paciencia con los tiempos ¡Saludos!

**yomii20: **Jajajaja espero haber cumplido con tu deseo (aunque lo seguiré cumpliendo) y sí… ¡ese beso! A mí también me dejó un poco atolondrada jajaja ¡Saludos y gracias por escribirme!

**cinlayj2: **GRACIAS (xD)

**koreee.95: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, espero que con lo que lleva el fic ya te hayas enganchado por completo o casi por completo :D ¡Gracias por tu review y saludos!

**daniiv96: **¡DANIIV96! Primero que nada muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, sí están pasando muchas cosas en mi vida (¡por suerte todas buenas! :D) pero si es un poco complicado organizarse. Segundo, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews constantes, me encanta que siempre estés dispuesta a darme tu opinión, en especial cuando son tan sinceras como tu primer review (espero el segundo beso haya estado mucho más decente aún jojo) Y prometo seguir escribiendo para no dejarte con ansias :) ¡Saludos!

** : **¡Hola! Espero que la prueba te haya sido suficiente, aunque me encantaría saber tu opinión ;) ¡Saludos y mil gracias por tu review!

**jazsmith: **¡Hola! Primero que nada me encanta saber que hay alguien que conoce la problemática de estudiar una carrera y tratar de mantener actividades propias (y en mi caso agregale a la fórmula que también tengo trabajo), yo también estoy en mi cuarto año de la carrera y próxima a graduarme pero prometo no rendirme para poder terminarlo :D ¡Saludos y mil gracias por tus palabras, que linda que eres constante!

**setsuna17: ¡**Hola! Con respecto a tu review… creeme que las mejores partes están por venir ñ-ñ así que mantente al pendiente jojo y gracias por las palabras de ánimo ¡Saludos!

**ally: **¡Hola! Que bueno que quieras saber más, yo prometo darte más para que sigas queriendo jaja. Y sobre la mente de Sasuke… quien sabe tal vez en algún punto se cumple tu petición ;) ¡Saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Lady Spicoli: **¡Omaiga! No sabes lo súper emocionada que me sentí cuando leí que eres de Argentina, que padre que nos una este idioma y puedas leer mi fic a pesar de estar tan lejos (yo soy mexicana) y también no sabes cuanto adoro que seas constante con tus reviews y que me hayas puesto en Favorites :D :D :D es por personas como tú que uno escribe con ganas y se da tiempo para pensar como hacer las cosas más emocionantes para mantener interesada a los lectores. Y también me alegra que entiendas que a veces es complicado mantener el ritmo, pero espero pronto desocuparme de tantos pendientes ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras! ¡Saludos desde México!

**Jeamie Soraya: **Creo que tus sentidos sensoriales son muy sensibles jaja pero me temo que aún no es momento para revelar la verdad, pero mantente alerta, tal vez te sorprendas. ¡Saludos! :)

**solange chile: ¡**Hay no wow! Tu me encantas por leerme a mí y a erihiwatari5 ¡no sabes qué emocionante fue tu comentario para las dos! Y también me siento súper halagada por darme tu voto de confianza, yo tampoco suelo leer fics que aún no se terminan, y por ello planeo seguir hasta el último capítulo para estar dentro de nuestros estándares habituales :). Y muchas gracias por la suerte en mis estudios (recientemente tuve examenes y creo que si me llego :D) ¡Saludos!

**Sara: ¡**Hola!… sobre tu review…. honestamente yo también ya quiero llegar a esa parte (pero antes primero hay que preparar el asador para que se tueste bien la carne xD) ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!

**Me Late El Lemo: **Jajajaja a mí me late que tienes aires de detective jajaja no te puedo spoilear nada pero sí, ese Sasuke es todo un loquillo jaja. Me alegra que te encanta el fic e intentaré no hacerte esperar tanto (aunque tenme paciencia de vez en cuando ¿vale?) Saludos :D

**lili: **Me alegra haberte hecho muy feliz jaja, a mí me hace feliz que me lo digas :D ¡saludos!

**D.S. Lianne: **¡Hola! Me encanto tu palabra "Malditación" ¿Puedo usarla? Creo que estaría cool si Sakura se expresara así de vez en cuando, con todo lo que le pasa y le va a pasar no sería raro que hasta palabras nuevas se invente xD… por otra parte, espero no haber sido mala influencia con todos los juegos que puse en el capítulo 5 (y sí lo fui espero no haber hechos daños a tu existencia jojojo xD)

**nancyclaudinec: **me encanto tu "kya" larguísimo jaja (yo antes solía usarlo mucho… bueno aún lo uso bastante jojo), que bueno que te gusto y si intentare escribir rápido para que no sufran ataques de ansiedad. Saludos :D

**Creo que ya son todos (si falto alguno, pos dispensenme jojo) Por cierto… les ha gustado la dinámica, ¿Les agrada que les conteste? O de plano ¿consideran que soy ridícula y cursi por hacerlo? He conocido a personas que no les gusta y a otras que sí, pero prefiero las opiniones directas de ustedes :)**

**De igual forma, agradezco a todos quienes me han puesto en Follow, Favorite, Alert y demás cosillas curiosas que te ofrece FanFiction, a ustedes también les debo una mención porque también hacen que mi corazón sea feliz (y porque, honestamente, me hacen sentir bien rockstar y eso es un motivante 100% puro al momento de escribir aún cuando sean las 2am y tenga sueño).**

**Y bueno, ya me despido… demasiado debraye sentimental para mí.**

**Solo les recuerdo sobre las otras dos historias que se publican a la par de la mía, The Try-Outs (en inglés) de NenaUchiha22 y Freaks (en español) de erihiwatari5. Estan cotorronas, así que igual denles una leía :)**

**Eso es todo… por ahora.**

**Sayonara, Maten.**


	7. Encuentro

**Ok. Primero que nada:**

**¡Por favor no me maten!**

**Ya se, ya se, ha pasado más de un mes. Y yo también he extrañado escribir… y mucho :(**

**Peroooooo… ¡excelentes noticias! La primera: ¡Salí muy bien en mi escuela! Gracias a todos quienes me escribieron sus buenos deseos y ánimos :) La segunda: ¡ya salí de vacaciones! Lo que se traduce a mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Así que lo prometo, esta es la última vez (al menos durante estos próximos meses) que tardó tanto en actualizar. Prometo nunca más volver hacerlos esperar tanto. No esta cool y realmente quiero cumplir con el compromiso que tengo con ustedes.**

**Pero bueno, dicho esto, a lo que nos atañe :)**

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 6

Cuando el timbre finalmente sonó sentí que una parte de mí se relajaba al instante. Nunca había sentido una clase tan larga como hasta ahora, había sido infinita, incluso sospeche que el reloj se había detenido en algún momento. ¿Cómo iba a soportar el resto del semestre así? Ni siquiera había pasado la clase entera al lado de Suigetsu y ya comenzaba a detestarlo. Era un verdadero idiota, la clase de chicos de las que tu madre te advierte cuando entras a la pubertad. Y ahora tendría que lidiar con él por tres meses y medio, tres días a la semana. Perfecto. Gracias vida… o mejor dicho, gracias Sasuke.

Inmediatamente recogí mis cosas y me levanté de mi asiento para irme del maldito salón, pero Suigetsu se interpuso en mi camino. Lo mire cansada, y él me regresó la mirada divertido, me sonrió de forma traviesa.

-¿Te acompaño _compañera_?- la forma en como lo dijo fue tan sugerente que me dio escalofríos, y por supuesto aquello me enfado más.

¿Realmente esa era la verdadera personalidad de este chico? O simplemente lo estaba haciendo porque sabía que me molestaba. Cualquiera que fuera su razón no podía imaginarme pasar todo el semestre soportando a una persona que solo estuviese ahí para intentar aprovecharse de las cosas. Que fastidio.

Ni siquiera me molesté en hacer nada, no quería provocarlo más y tampoco estaba de humor como para responderle. Ambos nos quedamos ahí parados unos instantes, hasta que finalmente él se movió, permitiendo que pasara.

-Adiós, Sa-ku-ra. - me comentó mientras pasaba a su lado, sin embargo hice como si no lo hubiese escuchado y seguí caminando.

-Sakura, espera. - escuche de pronto la voz de Sasuke detrás de mí.

Voltee a verlo desde mi lugar y me quede parada esperándolo, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de platicar con él, ya que seguía sintiendo que por su culpa había terminado con Suigetsu como compañero; sin embargo la siguiente clase también la teníamos juntos, por lo que ya era costumbre que caminaramos hasta el salón.

-Sasuke Uchiha - llamó de pronto el profesor Orochimaru. - Quisiera hablar contigo por unos instantes, señorita Haruno me temo que tendrá que irse sola a su siguiente clase.

La forma en como lo había dicho, la mirada que me dirigía e incluso como se había movido al momento de realizar su frase, todo en lo que respectaba al profesor Orochimaru me causaba escalofríos, por alguna razón había algo en ese profesor que no me gustaba para nada, aún cuando jamás había hecho algo para que lo fichara.

Simplemente era algo en su actitud, en la forma en cómo nos miraba, como si fuéramos ratones de laboratorio para sus experimentos o algo así. Y ahora quería hablar con Sasuke a solas, pobre.

Con mi mirada dirigida a Sasuke, le hice una señal de que estaría esperándolo en el pasillo; sin embargo él me negó con la cabeza y me hizo otra señal para que me fuera al salón.

-Le diré al profesor Iruka que tal vez llegues un poco tarde. - comente al aire para que el profesor Orochimaru escuchara.

-Gracias. - me respondió con seriedad.

Cuando salí del pasillo me dispuse a caminar a mi siguiente clase sintiéndome que había abandonado a mi amigo a fauces de un lobo; sin embargo supuse que no debía estar tan preocupada porque Sasuke era la clase de chicos que sabía cómo cuidarse solo.

-¡Sakura! - escuche de pronto la voz chillona de Naruto al otro lado del pasillo.

Me detuve a mitad del pasillo esperando hasta que me alcanzó y después comenzamos a caminar.

-Hola Naruto. - le comente.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo por lo del sábado? - preguntó haciendo un gesto incómodo.

-No, ya no. - le dije con una sonrisa de lado, con esa cara me recordó al niño que conocí en la primaria. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que pareces molesta, y creí que era conmigo.

-No, no es contigo - le contesté sin pensar. - Aún que tu y yo aún tenemos un asunto que aclarar.

-Mmmm.. lo sé - me dijo incomodo, pero entonces su rostro cambió e hizo un gesto curioso - Entonces, si no es conmigo ¿Con quien?

-Con Sasuke, por su culpa ahora soy compañera de equipo de Suigetsu en la clase de química. - le contesté haciendo un inevitable gesto de desagrado.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que paso eso? - me pregunto confundido.

-Sasuke me habló en clase, apenas si me susurro y yo le conteste igual, pero de alguna forma el profesor nos escuchó y nos hizo cambiar de compañeros.

-¿Sasuke te hablo en clase? - me preguntó Naruto extrañado, y entendía porque, Sasuke nunca hablaba durante las clases, y mucho menos si el profesor era estricto.

-Sí lo sé, extraño ¿Cierto?

-Y ¿Qué quería?

-Eso es lo tonto del asunto, simplemente quería avisarme para vernos en el receso, dice que hay algo que tenemos que hablar. - ahora que lo recordaba, me parecía más absurdo, ¿Por qué no pudo esperarse a la siguiente clase? ¿Tanta era su urgencia?

-Pues debe ser algo súper importante si se arriesgo a hablar en clase con Orochimaru, ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-Sí, creo que sí, pero no entiendo porque quiere hablar de eso si ya lo aclaramos.

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Es por lo que pasó el sábado… - y entonces me detuve por completo, incluso de caminar.

Había olvidado que Naruto no había estado presente en nuestra fiesta privada del sábado, y por alguna razón en mi cabeza había asumido que él ya sabía sobre lo del beso, pero no, Naruto no sabía y con eso de que había estado molesta con él, no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle nada al respecto.

-¿Qué pasó el sábado? - me pregunto, también se había detenido, y seguramente por mi silencio asumió que era algo serio.

Me le quede viendo por unos instantes, debatiéndome si decirle o no, al fin de cuentas había sido un simple beso, pero al mismo tiempo había sido con Sasuke, lo cual lo volvía extraño. Por otra parte no sabía si a Sasuke le agradaría la idea de que Naruto o alguien más lo supiera, y posiblemente era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Mmmm… fue una tontería que pasó entre ambos, para mí no fue la gran cosa, pero ya sabes como es Sasuke, todo se lo toma demasiado en serio.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tontería? - me pregunto curioso.

-Mmmm… lo que pasó es que.. Sasuke y yo nos…

-¿De qué están hablando? - pregunto Ino de repente al momento en que se nos acercaba.

-De algo que Sakura y Sasuke hicieron en la fiesta del sábado - contesto Naruto - ¿Que decías?

-Arg ¡Por favor! ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de esa estúpida fiesta? Me tienen harta con los comentarios, ni siquiera fue tan buena. - se quejó de pronto Ino, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que no solía expresarse así, y mucho menos cuando se trataban de estos temas, por el contrario ella era la primera en querer conocer todos los chismes, y ahora que lo pensaba, había estado evitando el tema desde que salimos de casa de Temari el sábado, ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Esta bien, luego me cuentas Sakura. - me dijo Naruto con tono autoritario.

-Sí, te lo contaré justo después de que tú me hayas contado que te sucedió el sábado - le respondí intentando aparentar más autoridad, a lo que él solo me respondió con una sonrisita.

Junto con Ino, Naruto y yo caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase, y para mi sorpresa Sasuke llego casi detrás de nosotros. Como era la costumbre yo e Ino nos sentamos en medio del salón, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

Por unos momentos estuve tentada a mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke para preguntarle qué había querido Orochimaru con él; sin embargo decidí mejor preguntarle cuándo nos viéramos en el receso para platicar.

Cómo siempre, la clase del profesor Iruka se había terminado un poco antes, ya que era de los pocos profesores que entendía la necesidad de un alumno de tener un receso a mitad del día.

Mientras recogía mis cosas, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke se acerco a mi asiento.

-Sakura, te veo detrás del edificio en quince minutos, tengo que ir a servicios escolares primero. - me comentó.

-¿Servicios escolares? - le pregunté alzando la cabeza para verlo - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí - me contestó mientras se volteaba para regresar a su asiento - Solo tengo que arreglar un asunto.

-Esta bien, nos vemos ahí en quince minutos. - le dije sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Sakura, ¿Nos vamos? - me pregunto Ino.

-No, tengo que ir a otro lugar primero, pero las alcanzó más al rato. - le respondí.

Ino me miró con curiosidad, a lo que yo señalé con la mano en dirección de Sasuke y Naruto. Por lo general, siempre comía en el almuerzo con Ino y Hinata, ya que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai solían aprovechar ese tiempo para jugar alguna reta en deportes con otros chicos; sin embargo había veces en las que me invitaban a comer con ellos durante la mitad del receso y luego, cuando se iban a jugar, me unía a las chicas.

-Ok, en ese caso ¿Quieres que te compre algo de la cafetería? - me pregunto.

-Sí - le conteste, ya que estaba segura que estando con Sasuke no iba a tener tiempo de comprar nada. - Toma.

Me acerque a Ino y le entregue mi dinero. Ino sabía perfecto que era lo que me gustaba por lo que no tuve que decirle nada más.

Mientras ella se iba para la cafetería, yo me dirigí al otro lado del edificio, hacia la salida trasera. Mientras pasaba por las puertas me sorprendí con la facilidad en que uno podía salirse de la escuela sin que nadie lo notara, tan solo había una reja que delimitaba el terreno escolar de la calle, y ni siquiera estaba bien asegurado. Creo que los profesores confiaban demasiado en la integridad de sus alumnos.

Como siempre esa área de la escuela estaba sola, con la excepción de quienes iban a echarse un cigarrillo o a darse alguna prueba de pasión. Pero todos estaban tan enajenados en sus asuntos que nadie prestaba atención a los otros.

Buscando no parecer una tonta extraviada me dirigí a la reja y me recargue en ella, intentando aparentar que sabía perfectamente en donde estaba y que tenía razón de estar ahí.

-Sakura Haruno...

Esa voz sedosa... no podía ser ¿o sí?

Mire a mi alrededor un tanto ansiosa y confundida, ¿Sería posible? Esperaba no estar alucinando.

-He aquí lo que estaba buscando - dijo de nuevo esa voz que reconocí al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando a escucharla desde que pasó el fin de semana y venía justo desde mi espalda.

De pronto, sin pleno aviso, un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura y unos labios se plantaron en mi mejilla izquierda. Ante tal acción, di un respingo involuntario y sofoque un grito, a lo que obtuve un risita sofocada en respuesta.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente, hasta que quede de frente con el dueño de los brazos que me sujetaban.

-Sasori...

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, sin dejar de mantener sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿Qué... qué… pero, qué haces aquí? - le pregunté sorprendida, de entre todas las cosas que podrian pasarme jamás me hubiese imaginado este escenario - ¿Cómo es que... tú?

Sasori se volvió a reír y entonces una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Tenía que ser un sueño o ¿Sera que me había desmayado? Simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-Quería verte. - me dijo, así sin más.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que.. tú… estás… tú y yo… a mí? - su aparición había sido tan de repente que ni siquiera podía ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza.

-Sí… bueno... - de pronto sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo y se llevó una de ellas a la cintura y la otra detrás de la cabeza y por primera vez hizo un gesto que me pareció entre incómodo y avergonzado, como si hasta ese momento él también se diera cuenta de lo extraña que era realmente la situación - La verdad es que…. bueno yo, quería verte y mi prima me dijo que iban juntas a la misma escuela, así que pensé que si venía a entregarle algo a algunos de mis primos, tal vez te vería y, pues, funciono…

-Ya - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento - Entonces…. Viniste hasta aquí ¿por mí?

-Sí… bueno, y por esto…

De pronto, tal y como se me había acercado la primera vez, sin pedir permiso, Sasori se adelantó a mi rostro y juntó sus labios con los míos. Por un instante me quedé paralizada, todo esto, su presencia en mi escuela, la forma en cómo había admitido que había venido hasta aquí solo por mí, el hecho de que se hubiese atrevido a besarme tan descaradamente, todo, absolutamente todo parecía tan descabellado, como si fuese un sueño. Simplemente me parecía difícil de creer que algo así pudiera pasarme.

-¿Sucede algo? - me pregunto Sasori confundido.

No supe ni que contestarle en ese momento, simplemente me le quedé viendo, sintiendo el cosquilleo en mis labios y fue entonces que recordé el increíble momento que habíamos pasado juntos, y no solo en este fin de semana, sino también durante el verano que compartimos, recordé que aquel era el mismo sujeto que me había robado mi primer beso para después desaparecer, y ahora estaba aquí, inventando excusas para buscarme en mi escuela.

Por primera vez me di cuenta que, sin importar las circunstancias, fuese como fuese que se habían dado las cosas, si esto era un sueño o en serio era mi realidad, era extremadamente bueno, y sería una idiota si no lo aprovechaba.

Inadvertidamente una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé de nuevo en brazos de Sasori, esta vez siendo yo la que se abalanzaba a su boca.

Mientras nos besamos sentí como él también sonreía, me sujetaba nuevamente y después se separó un poco para mirarme sorprendido.

-Esta es la Sakura que estaba buscando - me comentó con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba y la respiración entrecortada. - Nuevamente eres la chica que se me abalanzo sin miedos y prohibiciones este fin de semana… y eso me encanta. - Lo último me lo dijo en un susurro, muy cerca del oído.

Nuevamente se acercó a mí rostro y me besó, fue algo muy distinto a todas las veces anteriores en que nos habíamos besado, pero de igual forma lo disfrute mucho, me recordaba mucho a mi primer beso en el muelle.

Fue entonces, entre todo ese alboroto de ideas, hormonas y sentimientos, que una imagen llego a mi cabeza, impactando justo en mi conciencia como una bala, lo había olvidado por completo, la razón por la que estaba aquí en primer lugar: ¡Sasuke!

-Detente - le dije a Sasori entre suspiros y besos - Por favor, para.

-¿Qué sucede? - me pregunto Sasori extrañado y un tanto molesto, seguramente porque era la segunda vez que lo detenía.

-Yo, se supone que iba a encontrarme con alguien, lo olvide por completo. - le comenté intentando justificarme.

Sasori me miró con curiosidad y después miró a su alrededor, sin embargo en ningún momento sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo, lo cual me produjo un escalofrío, ¿Qué pensaría cualquiera si nos viera en esta situación, siendo tan íntimos el uno con el otro, sin tener una verdadera relación?

-Así que te ibas a reunir con alguien, y por el lugar, presumo que es con algún chico- me comentó con un aire de superioridad, como si fuese más sabio en este tipo de cuestiones - Y seguramente te hizo venir para decirte "algo muy importante" ¿No?

-Sí, pero no es como lo imaginas…

-¿En serio? - me comentó con escepticismo - Sakura un chico solo trae a un lugar como este a una chica por dos motivos, para darse un agarrón con ella o para declararse sin hacerlo público. - me dijo con ese aire de sabiondo - Así que, en tu caso, ¿Cuál crees que sea?

-Ninguna de las dos- declare tajantemente - Es un asunto completamente distinto, simplemente vine a platicar con mi mejor amigo de un tema completamente diferente.

-Ya - comento mientras nuevamente miraba alrededor - Y dime, ¿Quién es este "amigo" que simplemente quiere "hablar"?

-Ese sería yo - la voz de Sasuke retumbó de forma tan sorpresiva que incluso di un pequeño salto.

Estaba parado justo al lado de las puertas del edificio, recargado en una de sus paredes, tenía un semblante muy serio y rígido. Su rostro estaba un poco tenso y tenía esa mirada que solía haber cuando algo no le agradaba, tan fría y afilada, mirando directamente a Sasori.

En automático Sasori se enderezo por completo y también se puso rigido; sin embargo en ningún momento se alejó de mí, y por el contrario sentí sus dedos más apretados alrededor de mis brazos.

Por unos instantes ambos se miraron de forma intensa, con un rostro serio y un semblante que a todas luces derrochaba testosterona, como si de forma implícita ambos hubiesen elegido no agradarse instantáneamente, lo que me pareció una tremenda locura, ya que ninguno realmente se conocía.

-Sasori - le llame, intentando romper con el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando. - Te presento a Sasuke, mi mejor amigo - _gay_, mi _mejor amigo gay_, me hubiese encantado poder aclararle eso a Sasori, ya que estaba segura que de saberlo habría aceptado a Sasuke con más facilidad.

En ese momento el semblante de Sasori cambió al instante y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

-Así que… él es tu _mejor amigo. _\- comentó mirando a Sasuke, pero había algo en su mirada y en la forma como sonreía, como si en su cabeza se hubiese contado un chiste interno.

Sin decir nada más, me soltó y se dirigió a Sasuke quien lo miraba con esa mirada fría que solía poner cuando algo no le gustaba, y en realidad entendía el porqué de su postura, seguramente no era algo agradable encontrarte a tu mejor amiga en una situación como en la que yo estaba con Sasori, y en especial siendo Sasuke, quien seguramente veía esto como una pérdida de nuestro tiempo de charla.

-Soy Sasori, el primo de Temari, seguro me recuerdas de la fiesta de este fin de semana - Sasori se acercó a Sasuke y tendió su mano.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la mano extendida de Sasori por unos instantes, y después como no queriendo, también le extendió la suya.

-Hola - simplemente le contesto Sasuke, con un tono de voz tan serio como su mirada.

-Hola - le dijo Sasori, y entonces apareció esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro - _mejor amigo_ de Sakura.

Mejor amigo _gay, _volví a pensar, pero eso ya no importaba, ya que al parecer a Sasori no le molestaba mi relación con Sasuke, por el contrario parecía agradarle mucho, al borde que había algo que incluso le parecía gracioso, como si él también sospechara la verdad que el propio Sasuke ocultaba.

Aunque siendo estrictamente honestos no era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así cuando les decía que Sasuke era uno de mis mejores amigos, por lo general la gente se sorprendía mucho, ya que, bueno, ambos éramos sumamente distintos.

-Sasori - le volví a llamar, y esta vez obtuve su atención de inmediato. - Me temo que Sasuke y yo íbamos a atender un asunto importante….

-En privado - remato Sasuke, moviéndose de la pared y acercándose hacia mí.

-Ya veo - dijo Sasori, quien entonces se dirigió hacía a mí - De todas formas ya debía irme, tengo que estar en la facultad en una hora.

Sin importarle la cercanía de Sasuke, y el hecho de que nos estaba mirando, Sasori colocó una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas y me sonrió de lado.

-Te veré después - me dijo con tanta seguridad que no lo dude ni por un instante.

-Sí claro - le conteste con una sonrisa, sintiendo el tacto de sus dedos en mi mejilla con tal intensidad que me daban ligeros escalofríos.

Sasori miro nuevamente a Sasuke con una mirada seria, y entonces se alejó de nosotros hasta que salió del perímetro escolar, dejándome a solas con Sasuke y con un cosquilleo en la mejilla.

**TUN TUN TUUUUUN!**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**De verdad, nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero no saben como nos traían los finales a las tres. **

**Juro que no vuelve a pasar. **

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? A decir verdad creo que fue un poco arriesgado como introduje a Sasori de nuevo a la historia; sin embargo ya no quería seguir retrasando las cosas, solo por darle un poco más de contexto a la acción jaja**

**Como siempre, haganme saber sus quejas, comentarios y reclamos a través de un review.**

**Los quiero ( de verdad que sí, aunque parezca que no por dejarlos con la espera tanto tiempo)**

**Sayonara, Maten.**


	8. Amistad

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 7

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirábamos en la dirección por la que se había ido Sasori. Aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo en mis labios e inevitablemente me lleve la punta de los dedos al rostro y sonreí. ¿Realmente Sasori había estado aquí? ¿Por mí? Simplemente seguía sin creerlo.

Segundos después escuche que Sasuke se aclaraba la garganta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que estaba molesto, tenía todos los signos, mirada seria, mandíbula tensa, brazos cruzados, así que decidí no mirarlo al rostro y simplemente asentí en señal de que lo escuchaba.

-Lamento que vieras eso. - le comente un tanto avergonzada.

-Sakura - me llamó de pronto, sin embargo cuando voltee a verlo no supe como descifrar su expresión pues era algo que nunca había visto en Sasuke, tenía la cabeza un tanto agachada, su mirada me rehuía un poco, mientras que sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo, y... ¿acaso esas eran mejillas sonrojadas?

-Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté un poco preocupada, nunca había visto este comportamiento en él; sin embargo tan pronto le pregunté, volvió a aclararse la garganta y recuperó su gesto serio habitual.

-Sakura - volvió a llamarme, pero esta vez parecía más tenso - Dime, ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese tal Sasori?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, aquella pregunta realmente me había tomado en curva, ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Sasuke Uchiha realmente estaba interesado en mi vida amorosa?

-Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede? - le volví a preguntar un tanto asustada y preocupada, ¿Qué mosca le había picado hoy? Primero me hablaba en clase de Orochimaru y me citaba aquí, y ahora tenía interés en mi vida social ¿Sasuke? !No lo creo!

-Sólo contesta Sakura - me ordenó con tono ofendido.

-Primero dime, ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Desde cuándo te interesan estas cosas? - le pregunté con el mismo tono que él me había dirigido.

-Tsk, que molesta - me reclamo y no se si fue por la forma en que me lo había dicho, o tal vez la postura que había tomado, pero por un instante sentí que volvía a ver a ese Sasuke de debajo de las gradas en la primaria y por alguna razón ese pensamiento me revolvió el estómago, si ya estaba molesta con él, ahora ni siquiera quería verlo.

Tal y como en ese entonces, decidí marcharme, dejándolo solo con su mal carácter; sin embargo tan pronto me di la vuelta, me sujetó por la muñeca de tal forma en que no pude dar un paso más; sin embargo no volví mi rostro hacía él, y en cambio solo me detuve esperando a que dijera algo.

-Tsk - volvió a chasquear con la lengua, y después escuche un resoplido molesto, seguido de una maldición por debajo dirigida a él mismo. - Solo quiero saber ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al verte con este tipo? Tú misma lo dijiste, soy tu mejor amigo, y me sentiría responsable si algo malo te llega a pasar.

¿Algo malo? ¿A qué se refería?, porque me daba la impresión de que Sasuke sabía algo que yo no -¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué puede llegar a pasarme?

-Sakura - me llamó, y esta vez me gire para verlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y su mirada era muy seria, incluso un tanto severa, su mano aún estaba sujeta en mi muñeca. Por instantes abría la boca como si tuviese algo muy importante que decirme, pero al final solo se limitó a decirme - Simplemente ten cuidado, ¿Quieres?

Nuevamente me quede con esa sensación de que Sasuke tenía algo más importante que decirme, pero por alguna extraña razón que no entendía estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas Sasuke siempre tenía un buen motivo para hacer las cosas, y fuese lo que fuese que estaba manteniendo en secreto, estaba segura que lo hacía porque honestamente creía que era lo mejor.

En ese momento, en contra de todos nuestros protocolos de amistad, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en ese momento.

-Realmente eres uno de mis mejores amigos Sasuke - le comenté sonriente, apretándolo un poco. Tal vez la mayoría de las veces era una roca sin sentimientos, pero para las cosas que realmente importaban, Sasuke siempre era el primero en preocuparse y en actuar. - Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes porque hacerlo, realmente se lo que hago.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, en vez de quedarse quieto como una estatua, con los brazos a los lados (cosa que hacía cada vez que le daba un abrazo), Sasuke me rodeó los hombros y respondió apretando mi cuerpo también. Abrí los ojos y me estremecí un poco al sentir sus hombros estrechándome.

-Eres una molestia - me dijo en ese característico tono serio, sin embargo sabía que si lo miraba en ese momento, me daría cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. En todos mis años de conocerlo era la primera vez que respondía a un gesto afectivo que yo le hacía y aquello me produjo varios sentimientos, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Sasuke?

Ambos nos quedamos así por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente mi estomago gruño, y entonces recordé que mi comida me aguardaba junto a Ino y Hinata.

-Sasuke - le llame, a lo que él rápidamente entendió y se apartó de mí. Por unos instantes ambos nos miramos un poco apenados, ya que no éramos del tipo de amigos que se hacen muestras de afecto que involucran contacto físico; pero al final recordé algo más importante y entonces le pregunté - Dime ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

En ese momento Sasuke se puso rígido e incluso podía jurar que se le había ido el habla. Esquivando mi mirada, frunció el ceño y sus labios se volvieron una delgada línea.

-Sasuke, más te vale que sea algo importante porque me has costado mi compañero de equipo en clase de Orochimaru - le comente muy molesta pues ante su silencio y su clara falta de respuesta, comenzaba a dudar que realmente tuviese algo que decirme.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra se cubrió los ojos, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo. De pronto en su rostro se formó una sonrisa arrogante y me devolvió una mirada expectante.

-Sakura, quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial…. ahora.

-¿Qué? - le pregunté, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre, planean celebrar una fiesta este fin de semana, pero a diferencia de mi hermano y mi padre, yo deseo regalarle algo el día original de su cumpleaños.

-Y porque no le compras algo esta tarde, el centro comercial está abierto hasta entrada la noche. - ¿Realmente esperaba que me fuera con él así de fácil? Sakura Haruno no faltaba a clases, y mucho menos se iba de la escuela en horas de clase, eso era algo que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai hacían, pero yo no.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y luego me dirigió esa expresión de "¿Acaso no sabes nada?" - Si voy esta tarde mi madre se enterara que salí, y al regresar tendré que ocultarme de ella para que no me pregunte por mis compras y mañana que le de su regalo seguramente hará la conexión entre mi salida y la compra de su regalo.

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo compraste durante el fin de semana? - le pregunté con el mismo tono de su respuesta.

-En eso estaba el sábado por la tarde, cuando _alguien_ me llamó para insistir que la llevara a una fiesta - me miró con ojos acusadores y labios apretados. - Y el domingo pase todo el día limpiando el auto del mal olor provocado por Naruto.

Trague saliva y respire hondo. Realmente lo que me estaba pidiendo era demasiado arriesgado.

-Mmmm no lo se, Sasuke… jamás he hecho esto y no se si sea buena idea. - le confesé con la mayor sinceridad que pude. - ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Naruto o Sai?

-Sakura, llevar a Naruto o a Sai a comprar un regalo para mi madre es peor que ir yo solo. - me contestó con cierto tono de reclamo. - Realmente necesito tu consejo, tu y mi madre suelen tener gustos parecidos.

-Mmmmm - ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no, pero al mismo tiempo Sasuke no era del tipo que pedía favores y no me gustaba tener que fallarle a un amigo, y mucho menos en algo así.

-Sakura, es mi madre y sabes lo que eso significa para mí. - me dijo de pronto, y con sus palabras me dirigió una mirada trastornada.

Y eso fue todo. No había forma en que le dijera que no, en especial, tras lo que había dicho. ¡Demonios, Sasuke! Realmente sabía usar sus cartas.

En momento me encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela, y al siguiente iba en la parte trasera de un autobús rumbo al centro comercial.

-Eres increíble ¿sabías? - le comente a Sasuke un tanto en reclamo. - Sólo tú me harías saltarme la escuela.

-Es por una buena causa Sakura - me recordó. - Además tu me has pedido peores favores, ¿Recuerdas?

-Esta bien, no sigamos discutiendo. Ya estamos aquí. - le conteste, pues sabía que si seguía con esta conversación muy seguramente terminaría perdiendo.

Continuamos en silencio por un par de minutos más, hasta que el paisaje termino por aburrirme.

-¿Cómo ha estado? - le pregunté de la nada, refiriéndome a su madre.

-Mejor que nunca, es como si nunca hubiese estado enferma - me contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo mire mientras sonreía, e inevitablemente también sonreí. Era tan raro ver a Sasuke dejar ese lado frío.

Durante el transcurso de los años muchas han sido las personas que me han preguntado cómo es posible que personas como Naruto o yo fuéramos amigos tan cercanos de alguien como Sasuke Uchiha y casi siempre contestamos que era debido a que en el fondo Sasuke era un gran amigo a pesar de su frío exterior, lo cual era cierto. Sin embargo, la respuesta era un poco más complicada.

Tras haberme rechazado debajo de esas gradas y romper el corazón de una niña como lo era en aquel entonces, estaba segura de que no quería saber de nada que estuviera relacionado con Sasuke. Si bien enterarme que era gay había bastado para perdonar que me rechazara, no estaba dispuesta a olvidar tan fácilmente el hecho de que me había ofendido de varias maneras.

Sin embargo fue en la víspera de navidad que las cosas cambiaron para siempre.

Ese día había acompañado a mi madre al hospital a visitar a una vieja amiga suya que estaba internada a causa de un terrible cáncer. Lo que no esperaba es que su amiga en cuestión era la mamá de Sasuke. Y para mi mayor sorpresa al poco tiempo la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, llegó al lugar junto con el mismo Naruto.

Resulta que nuestras madres habían ido juntas en las mismas escuelas, y se conocían desde niñas, y aunque sus caminos se habían tornado distintos, las tres se mantenían en contacto, por lo que no dudaron en visitar a la señora Uchiha cuando se enfermo.

Recuerdo que cuando llegue lo primero que note, tras saludar a la señora Uchiha, fue a Sasuke sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha, mirando por la ventana. Sin saber qué más hacer, Naruto y yo nos acercamos y nos sentamos a su lado. Y ahí estábamos, como si fuera una gran coincidencia del destino que poco tiempo atrás nos hubieran elegido en un mismo equipo para que nos conociéramos mejor, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, compartiendo un momento difícil.

No me había dirigido a Sasuke desde que había peleado con él debajo de las gradas; sin embargo en aquel momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su mirada triste y en lo mucho que debía costarle estar en esa situación.

Naruto y yo nos quedamos a su lado durante toda la visita, ninguno de los tres decía algo, simplemente nos hacíamos compañía, hasta que en un punto, después de la visita del doctor para comunicar malas noticias, Sasuke comenzó a llorar en silencio. Es la única vez que he visto llorar a Sasuke. Naruto se limitó a darle pañuelos limpios y yo por mi parte le ofrecí mi mano para que la apretara, pues no sabía qué más hacer y supuse que era la mejor forma para darle mi apoyo, y para mi sorpresa Sasuke la apretó con fuerza.

La madre de Naruto se fue primero, y a los pocos minutos mi madre también decidió irse; sin embargo cuando me levanté de mi lugar para despedirme, Sasuke tardó en soltar mi mano, fue entonces cuando lo mire a los ojos por primera vez, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro me dijo "Sakura, gracias" y me dirigió una mirada que realmente me decía que estaba agradecido.

En aquel instante decidí perdonar a Sasuke por todo lo que me había dicho en las gradas el otro día, pues me di cuenta que en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era una amiga.

Desde ese entonces, la amistad entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo había pasado a otro nivel.

Y desde entonces, cada que las personas hablan de Sasuke, y lo describen como un tipo frío, duro, grosero y sumamente engreído, yo suelo pensar en la forma en cómo sufrió con la enfermedad de su madre, y la manera en cómo su lado tierno siempre surge cuando se trata de ella, y entonces me doy cuenta que lo que todo el mundo conoce es en realidad una máscara y que yo realmente he logrado ver más allá de ella.

-Ya llegamos - me comentó de repente y entonces me ayudó a bajar del autobús.

-Y bien, ¿Qué has pensado para regalarle a tu madre? - le comente mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento hacia la entrada del edificio.

-Mmmmm…

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea, ¿Cierto?

-Es por eso que te traje.

-Realmente necesitas mi ayuda Uchiha. - le comente con tono burlón a lo que él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. - Sabes, deberías tener más experiencias en estas cosas.

En respuesta al comentario, Sasuke me dirigió una mirada inquisidora, apretando los párpados. Yo lo mire con ojos de inocencia.

Una vez en el centro comercial comenzamos nuestra búsqueda por el regalo perfecto para la madre de Sasuke. Recorrimos todas las tiendas; sin embargo por alguna extraña razón a Sasuke no parecía gustarle nada de las opciones que le ofrecía.

-Sasuke, se acabando el tiempo y aún no he comido- me queje mientras caminábamos por tercera vez en el pasillo principal. - Porque no te decides por el bolso turquesa, es bonito, práctico y el precio es justo. Y ambos sabemos que a tu madre le fascinan los bolsos.

-Mmmm… no. Eso es algo que Itachi le compraría. - me contestó seco, y entonces se paró de repente.

Me regrese a su lado y contemple lo que estaba viendo. Enfrente de nosotros estaban colocando un vestido color azul marino con detalles de encaje. Era un vestido bellísimo, la parte de arriba tenía sutiles bordados plateados alrededor del cuello y las mangas de tres cuartos, mientras que la parte de abajo era lisa, con un corte en campana que sin duda era favorecedor para cualquier mujer. Era esa clase de vestidos que se podía utilizar en una cita, reunión con las amigas o incluso en una fiesta formal, y sin importar nada te verías siempre elegante, femenina y con un toque sensual.

Sasuke lo miraba con detenimiento, pero en su mirada podía ver la decisión ya hecha. Sin duda esa era su elección, y siendo su madre no le importaría el precio. Solo hacía una falta una cosa, la cual me pediría en cualq..

-Ese, quiero que te pruebes ese. - me ordenó de pronto. Tal y como lo suponía.

-Sin duda es un vestido hermoso Sasuke, pero ¿estas seguro? El precio..

-No me importa, eso es lo que quiero. - se acercó un poco más al aparador mientras terminaban de colocar el maniquí - Seguro que mi madre lo usaría en su fiesta.

-Y estoy segura de que se vería muy bella en eso, en especial ahora que su cabello es largo otra vez. - le comente con una sonrisa. Podía imaginarme a la señora Uchiha vistiendo ese vestido, y mi pura imaginación me decía que Sasuke tenía razón, ese vestido era perfecto para ella.

-Sakura - me llamo Sasuke. - Vamos.

Sin repetirlo dos veces, Sasuke caminó dentro de la tienda y yo lo seguí. Una vez adentro no dudo en preguntarle a la persona que acababa de vestir al maniquí por el vestido, mientras yo miraba algunas de las prendas que tenían en oferta. Había vestidos bastante bonitos, y para mi sorpresa los precios no eran tan elevados como suponía por el aspecto de la tienda, en realidad eran bastante justos.

-Es para ella - escuche a Sasuke comentarle a dependiente, y entonces alcé mi vista hacía él. El chico asintió con la cabeza y me miró de arriba a abajo, de no haber sido porque seguramente estaba viendo que talla podría ser, me hubiese ofendido ante su mirada.

-Muy bien - le contestó el dependiente. - En seguida te lo traigo, guapo.- y entonces le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Que chica tan suertuda. Aparte de que esta guapo, le compra cosas bonitas.

-Hay ya se, ¿En donde se encuentran esos hombres? - Escuche que alguien preguntaba muy cerca de mí. Se trataba de un par de chicas que también estaban en la tienda, y por el rabillo ojo podía ver que nos miraban a Sasuke y a mí.

-Es que míralo, es perfecto. - comentó una de ellas, al verla, observe como se devoraba con la mirada a Sasuke. -Esta como quiere.

-Además no solo es guapo, detallista, ¿Cómo se consigue uno de esos?

Ambas siguieron cotilleando por un rato más acerca de Sasuke, de lo difícil que era conseguir a un buen novio, de lo todo lo malo que había en los hombres de su vida. Sin poder evitarlo estuve al pendiente de su conversación, pues me parecía bastante gracioso todas las cosas que suponían sobre Sasuke y sus cualidades como hombre. _Si supieran_, me repetía junto con una risita cada vez que decían algo como "Seguro es un caballero que te abre la puerta del auto" "Si la acompaña de compra, seguro también la acompaña con su familia" "Se nota que es la clase de chicos que te regala flores cuando menos lo esperas" "Apuesto a que es los que te escucha cuando le hablas" "Mira ese cuerpo, apuesto a que debe ser un semental" Esta última casi me causa una carcajada, pues en automático recordé que hasta hace pocos días Sasuke nunca había dado ni su primer beso.

Entonces observe que las chicas comenzaban a verme a mí, y de pronto escuche.

-¿Cómo crees que haya hecho para atraparlo? - preguntó una de ellas, y su rostro hizo un gesto muy sugerente

-Pues seguramente sabe lo que hace. - le contestó con el mismo tono de voz y repitiendo el gesto.

-Seguro, porque digo, no es muy bonita que digamos. - _¡¿Disculpa?! _

-Ya se, tiene cuerpo de niña, ni los pechos le han salido. - _Oh no, no lo dijiste. _

-Aún que de la cara no esta fea, bueno, excepto por esa frentota - _Oh no, eso es todo, ahora sí te pasaste. _

¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarme así? ¿Acaso la única forma en cómo una chica como yo pudiera tener un novio atractivo era a través del sexo? ¿Por qué las mujeres teníamos que ser así entre nosotras? ¿Por qué existían estas absurdas competencias?

Y justo cuando caminaba, lista para armar un escándalo en aquella tienda, sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Sakura - me llamo Sasuke por detrás. Yo aún miraba a aquel par, e inevitablemente ellas dirigieron sus ojos hacia nosotros, seguramente mientras seguían criticando.

Y entonces una idea recorrió mi cerebro hasta mi espina dorsal.

Con una sonrisa perversa, y con toda la intención de que me vieran y oyeran, tome la mano de Sasuke y lo voltee a ver - ¿Que paso, _mi amor_?

Como era de suponer, Sasuke me miró sumamente extrañado, y estoy segura de que por un instante me creyó que estaba loca.

-Sakura, deja de jugar - me comentó con su típico tono de voz malhumorado - Quiero que te pruebes esto.

-Sólo sígueme el juego ¿Quieres? - le dije mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara en dirección a las chicas que me habían criticado.

Sasuke las miro discretamente, y luego me miró a mí. - No.

-Ni hablar, me la debes, por ti estoy con el idiota de Suigetsu en química. - le reproche sutilmente mientras en mi rostro mantenía la sonrisa. A lo lejos cualquiera pensaría que en realidad le dirigía dulces palabras.

Sasuke entornó los ojos y me miró ofendido. Sabía que tenía razón, y que no podía negarme este favor. Y entonces suspiró resignado.

-Espero que tengas un excelente semestre al lado de Suigetsu, _mi amor. _\- me dijo abandonando su tono voz frío, y entornando una sonrisa tan falsa como las que Sai solía hacer cuando actuaba hipócrita ante su grupo de amigos artistas. -Ahora, si no te importa, ¿Te probarías este vestido?

-¡Hay _mi amor_! ¡¿En serio?! - dije emocionada con la intención de que me escucharan en toda la tienda - ¿Pero mi cumpleaños es el próximo mes?

-Solo pruébatelo - me ordenó y esta vez dejó escapar un poco de su molestia en la oración, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Eres el mejor Sasuke! - le dije y sin previo aviso, ni autorización me puse de puntitas y le robe un beso. Simplemente pose mis labios sobre los suyos, pero con la libertad de tomar su rostro con ambas manos para que se viera como algo más íntimo.

Después tomé el vestido de las manos de Sasuke y me dirigí al vestidor, pasando justo enfrente de las dos chicas. Podía sentir su mirada en mí, y por ello, cuando pasaba justo delante de ellas decidí detenerme, y las mire de arriba, abajo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa engreída.

Una vez en el probador, no perdí más tiempo y me coloque el vestido rápidamente. Para mi suerte hacía años que Ino me había enseñado a subirme la cremallera de cualquier vestido a cualquier altura, por lo que no tenía que depender de nadie para ponérmelo o quitármelo.

-¿Señorita? - escuche mencionar a alguien mientras tocaban la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Su pareja desea que también se ponga estos - me comentó la persona y por arriba me paso unos bellos zapatos de tacón negro con detalles en pedrería de ónix oscuro.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke era un perfeccionista, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni en un millón de años, cuando se trataba de como esta, y de gustos y detalles salía a relucir su verdadera naturaleza.

Me coloque los tacones, esperando a que no me quedaran, pero para mi sorpresa eran justo de mi tamaño, ¿Realmente era tan observador? Me mire en espejo, y me sorprendí con lo que ví. Tal y como había dicho antes, aquel era un vestido bellísimo que favorecería a cualquier mujer que se lo pusiera, y realmente era así.

Si no fuera porque era un regalo para la mamá de Sasuke y porque Sasuke tenía el dinero y yo no, lo hubiese comprado en ese instante sin duda alguna.

Sintiéndome bonita, decidí tomarme una fotografía en el vestidor. Por lo general no me gustaba mucho tomarme fotografías, y mucho menos frente a un espejo dentro de un vestidor; sin embargo aquel era un hermoso vestido y aquellos unos increíbles tacones que nunca más me volvería a poner, así que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Señorita? - volvió a llamarme la persona que me paso los tacones. - Su pareja pregunta si ya está lista para salir.

Sin contestarle, guarde el teléfono entre mi ropa, abrí la puerta del vestidor y salí al pasillo donde Sasuke me esperaba.

-Y ¿Bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Si te gusta? - le pregunté a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacía él.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te lo llevas o no? - le volví a preguntar mientras me daba una vuelta para que lo viera por todos los ángulos.

Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta. Comencé a observarme en el espejo que estaba detrás de mí, dándole la espalda, para que pudiera verme por enfrente y por detrás simultáneamente. Y entonces, desde el espejo observe cómo me miraba, observando todo mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo y por un instante me sentí bastante incómoda ante su mirada.

De no ser porque a) Sasuke posiblemente estaba analizando el vestido b) Era uno de mis mejores amigos, y los seis años de nuestra amistad jamás había mostrado ninguna señal de libido y c) Porque más importante, era gay, realmente le hubiese dado un golpe ante tal mirada, pero Sasuke no era Naruto o Sai, y por lo tanto no había de qué preocuparse.

-Ese es. Me lo llevo - dijo de pronto. - Te espero a que salgas.

Y así el martirio por la búsqueda del regalo se acabó. Con una sonrisa de alivio regrese al probador y mientras me quitaba los zapatos pensé en el hambre que tenía. Pero entonces, justo cuando me quitaba la cremallera del vestido, la pesadilla de cualquier persona que se prueba ropa en un probador sucedió, la cremallera se quedo atorada.

Ante esta situación, como cualquier otra persona intente volver a subir la cremallera, pero tan pronto jale un poco escuche como algo se rasgaba, y fue ahí que me congele ante la posibilidad de haber roto el vestido perfecto de Sasuke.

Intente con todas los razonamientos que me fueron posibles, pero ante la situación nada estaba funcionando. Así que terminé utilizando mi última opción.

Con el vestido a medio agarre, tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje Sasuke con la palabra "¡AYUDA!" escrita varias veces. Y al poco tiempo escuche que alguien se acercaba a la zona de probadores.

-¿Sasuke? - le llame con la esperanza de que realmente fuera él.

-¿Qué sucede? - le escuche decir con monótono tono de voz, y en ese instante sentí que algo dentro de mí se liberaba un poco.

-Necesito que vengas.

-Estas loca.

-Solo ven.

-Es el probador de mujeres.

-No hay nadie más, solo entra.

-Puede verme un empleado.

-Bien entonces me llevaré puesto el vestido, porque está atorado en mi cuerpo.

Y tan rápido como termine esa oración escuche como se acercaba con paso seguro, como era de esperarse, nada se interponía en los planes de Sasuke Uchiha, sin importar por encima de que reglas tuviese que pasar.

Abrí la puerta para que él entrara, y una vez que estuvo conmigo, la cerré de nuevo. De pronto el probador me pareció muy pequeño teniendo a Sasuke ahí conmigo, y me pregunté si sería capaz de desatorar la cremallera sin golpear algún espejo en el proceso.

Sasuke se colocó atrás de mí y sin pedir permiso colocó una mano en mi espalda mientras que con la otra intentaba bajar la cremallera. Yo lo observaba por el espejo que tenía de frente, y por su mirada parecía que estaba llevando a cabo una tarea difícil.

-¿Cómo se atoro? No está roto ¿o sí? - le pregunté esperando que su veredicto no fuese severo y hubiese una solución simple.

-Parece ser que está atorado con tu sostén, pero creo que puedo remediarlo. El vestido está bien. - me dijo serio mientras seguía batallando contra la cremallera, y ahora también mi sostén.

De pronto sentí que la mano con la que se apoyaba en mi espalda se tensaba, Sasuke dio un tirón bastante brusco, y la cremallera finalmente cedió, dejando caer el vestido… y mi sostén.

Apenas habían pasado segundos entre una acción y otra cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la situación y automáticamente me lleve las manos y los brazos a los pechos, intentando cubrir mi desnudez, sin olvidar que me había quedado prácticamente en calzones. Casi al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Sasuke automáticamente se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos.

Posiblemente ni siquiera había visto algo; sin embargo, sin importar cuáles eran las preferencias de Sasuke, nunca en toda mi vida me había desnudado enfrente de un hombre, y por lo tanto no me sentía para nada cómoda ante la situación. Por naturaleza era una persona bastante pudorosa e incluso solía morir de vergüenza cuando tenía que desnudarme enfrente de las mujeres en las regaderas escolares.

_Tranquila Sakura, no es nada grave, no te vio nada, además recuerda con quien estas. Sasuke es gay, Sasuke es GAY, SASUKE ES GAY. _pensé repetidamente en lo último mientras me agachaba para recoger mi sostén y pasaba mis piernas por encima del vestido.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, estaba visiblemente tan incómodo como yo.

-Sakura, te espero en cajas. - terminó por decir, y batallando un poco se las arregló para salir del vestidor con los ojos bien cerrados.

Mientras me colocaba mi ropa me seguía repitiendo a mi misma que no había nada que temer, Sasuke es gay y por lo tanto el cuerpo femenino no le causaba ningún estímulo. Me repetía que él no era Naruto, y que al igual que Sai, Sasuke sabía cómo guardar un secreto, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, muy probablemente este momento se le olvidaría tan pronto llegáramos a la escuela, así que no había de qué preocuparme.

Cuando salí del vestidor, tal y como esperaba, Sasuke estaba listo para pagar en cajas. Me acerque a él y sin decir nada, tomó el vestido e hizo el pago correspondiente.

Ambos caminamos hacia el pasillo principal del centro comercial en silencio, y al poco tiempo de estar caminando, volteo a verme.

-Muero de hambre, vamos a comer - me dijo de pronto de la forma más casual posible, con ese tono de voz característico suyo. Cómo si de verdad nada más allá de lo normal hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

-Sí, yo también tengo muchísima hambre. - le conteste con una sonrisa.

Hoy había sido un día en el que mi amistad con Sasuke se había puesto a prueba en varios niveles, y en lo que a mí respecta, sentía que de alguna forma mi amistad con él había crecido más en este día que en los varios años que tenía de conocerlo. Era el mismo Sasuke de siempre, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo había cambiado en nuestra amistad, o al menos en la forma en que se comportaba. Era algo muy sutil, tan ligero que nadie más se daría cuenta, pero que sin duda estaba ahí.

Recordé el pensamiento que había tenido de camino en el autobús, tal vez lo que yo creía era el verdadero rostro de Sasuke, era en realidad otra máscara aunque mucho más delgada que la que usaba ante los demás, y por alguna razón él día de hoy había decidido quitársela para mí.

Sea como sea, me agradaba esta faceta de Sasuke, con el que podía guardar secretos, tener aventuras, fingir como si fuéramos niños e incluso confiar mentiras.

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!**

**¿Alguna vez han experimentado grandes cambios en su vida? Pues yo sí. En lo que va de este año, y desde la última vez que publique, aprendí a vivir sola, conseguí un trabajo de tiempo completo y ahora me enfrento a mi último semestre en la universidad.**

**Así que, realmente lo siento mucho si por instantes los hice creer que había abandonado este proyecto, pero créanme que jamás ha sido mi intención. Y que nunca lo será, porque hice un compromiso con ustedes, y si hay algo que detesto es quedarle mal a la gente.**

**De verdad espero puedan comprenderme, y si no es así, al menos intenten tener un poco de empatía conmigo, no es fácil vivir todos estos cambios y adaptarse rápidamente; en especial si no estabas preparada para ellos. **

**Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles. Realmente espero poder recuperar su confianza y que este capítulo (cofcofqueeselmáslargoqueheescritocofcof) sea el suficiente consuelo para toda la espera. **

**De verdad lo siento, y espero realmente no tener que volver hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Sayonara, Maten.**


	9. Su chica

**FriendZoned**

**por Maten**

Capítulo 8

-Besas muy bien - me susurró al oído.

-Tú también - le conteste mientras intentaba contener mi respiración.

Y con ello, nuevamente nos volvimos a besar hasta que sonó la campana que daba por acabado mi receso de mediodía.

-Debo irme - le comenté intentando ignorar su mano en mi mejilla y el aroma de su perfume.

-Esta bien, pero primero contestame una pregunta - me comentó mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me miraba de frente - ¿Qué planeas hacer el sábado por la noche?

-¿Me estas invitando a salir? - le comente un poco sorprendida.

Durante dos semanas Sasori me había estado visitando durante los recesos en la parte trasera de la escuela, pero esta era la primera vez desde que nos reencontramos que realmente me invitaba a salir.

-Sí, aunque en realidad no estaríamos los dos solos, saldríamos con mis amigos - me comentó un poco incómodo.

-Oh, ya veo - le contesté, y siendo honesta, realmente me sentí decepcionada.

-Lamento si no es lo que esperabas - me dijo un poco avergonzado, posiblemente mi rostro no había sido muy bueno disimulando - Pero realmente me encantaría que fueras.

-Los amigos a los que te refieres, ¿Son los mismos que estaban en la fiesta de Temari? - le pregunté intentando mejorar mi actitud, ya que no quería que se arrepintiera por haberme invitado en primer lugar.

-Sí, planeamos salir este fin de semana, todos llevaran a un acompañante, y esperaba que tú me acompañaras a mí, ya sabes, porque eres mi chica - me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras me esquivaba la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

En todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía, jamás había visto a Sasori sintiéndose apenado. Aquella visión, y el hecho de que me había llamado "su chica", hicieron que me olvidara por completo sobre la idea de salir los dos solos, lo que realmente importaba era que quería salir conmigo, y que de alguna forma había admitido que estábamos en una relación.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó de pronto, mirándome a los ojos de nuevo.

Me puse de puntitas y rocé sus labios con los míos. - Por supuesto.

Su sonrisa se agrandó, y entonces me abrazó con fuerza - Eres la mejor.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta, y por primera vez realmente fui consciente de lo mucho que quería a Sasori. No había vuelta atrás, estaba enamorada de aquel chico con cabello rojo.

-Pasaré por tí a las 7 ¿Te parece bien? - me dijo con un tono de voz que no ocultaba su emoción.

-Sí, claro - le conteste de pronto emocionada también, pensar en ver a Sasori en un contexto como el de la fiesta de Temari, hizo que varios recuerdos volvieran a mi mente, y aquello me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Perfecto, muero de ansias por que sea mañana - me dijo, y con un breve beso se despidió y se fue.

Lo observe mientras se alejaba y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta: ¡Yo era su chica!

En mi regreso al salón de clases me sentí caminando sobre la nubes, todo era demasiado maravilloso, tan solo pensar un poco en Sasori, provocaba en mí una enorme sonrisa. Durante mis clases me parecía imposible prestar atención, porque mi mente constantemente se distraía pensando en él y en lo que me esperaba para el sábado. ¿Acaso sería esa la noche en que por fin estableceremos una relación formal? Pensar en esa posibilidad hacía estremecer mi piel.

De pronto surgió en mí la enorme necesidad de hablar con alguien al respecto, había tantas cosas que quería decir y no deseaba quedarmelas para mi sola. Estaba enamorada de Sasori, de eso ya no tenía dudas, y ahora quería decirlo en voz alta y contárselo a todo el mundo.

Parecía increíble pero desde la fiesta de Temari el único enterado de mi encuentros con Sasori, era Sasuke. No sabía bien porque lo había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo, tal vez porque mantenerlo en secreto me parecía más estimulante, o porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar entre Sasori y yo. Pero ahora que las cosas iban más seguras moría de ganas de hablar al respecto, y por supuesto había un par de personas con las que debía empezar.

-Ino, Hinata - las llame a mitad de nuestra última clase del día.

-¿Qué sucede, frentona? - me preguntó Ino manteniendo su vista al frente pero con su atención puesta en mí. Hinata simplemente se limitó a asentir y a mirarme de reojo.

-Adivinen quién me invitó a salir. - les dije sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa.

-No soy buena para las adivinanzas. - se quejó Ino en voz baja.

-Vamos, intenten adivinar - les dije sin abandonar mi emoción.

-¿Suigetsu? - pregunto Hinata en voz baja e Ino hizo un gesto alarmado.

-No ¡Claro que no! - conteste enseguida intentando mantener la voz baja.

-¿Entonces quién? - preguntó Ino fastidiada.

Me quedé en silencio por un instante, sonriendo como tonta, creando suspenso, y luego dije - Sasori.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Hinata

-Espera - dijo de pronto Ino - ¿Acaso no es uno de los chicos de la fiesta de Temari?

-Sí, el pelirrojo - les comenté emocionada, casi olvidando que estábamos a mitad de clase.

En ese momento Ino y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada extraña, nunca había visto esa expresión en ambas.

-¿Qué sucede chicas? - les pregunté preocupada.

-Es que, Sakura, hay algo que... - comenzó a decir Hinata.

-¡Hinata! - exclamó de pronto Ino tan alto que todo el salón se nos quedo viendo.

-¿Algún problema señoritas? - nos preguntó la profesora Kurenai.

-Ninguno - le contestó Ino avergonzada.

La profesora Kurenai nos miró con poca paciencia y siguió con la clase, alejando la mirada de todos. Hinata e Ino nuevamente intercambiaron miradas confusas, y estuve muy tentada a preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero ahora que la profesora nos había callado, seguramente iba a mantener su atención en nosotras.

Para cuando acabó la clase quise acercarme a Ino y Hinata para preguntar de qué iba lo que había pasado en clase, pero tan pronto sonó la campana, ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron prácticamente corriendo. ¿Acaso me estaban evitando? ¿Pero qué demonios les estaba pasando a las dos?

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo, un mensaje. Era de Sasori: "No puedo esperar, ¿Y tú?"

Sonreí como una tonta al ver ese mensaje, le conteste enseguida: "Tampoco, la espera será eterna"

Eso era todo, no importaba nada más. Ya después hablaría con Ino y Hinata, por ahora lo único que realmente me importaba era lo que pasaba entre Sasori y yo. Su mensaje nuevamente me había traído de vuelta a mi nube de color rosa.

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, me sentía feliz, motivada, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para salir de la escuela, comencé a meditar en lo que me iba a poner, y una vez en la calle tomé la decisión de ir al centro comercial en ese momento, con suerte encontraría algo bonito y que al mismo tiempo fuera sexy.

-Sakura - escuche de pronto, era la voz de Naruto.

Voltee a verlo, y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Sai, Ino y Hinata, ¿Y en donde estaba Sasuke? Por alguna razón viéndolos juntos lo más normal sería que él también los acompañará.

Los cuatro parecían muy serios, y me miraban fijamente, como si tuvieran algo realmente importante que decirme. Aquello me pareció extraño, por lo general mi grupo de amigas y amigos no solían reunirse a menos que yo lo planeara, y ahora me aparecían a mitad de la calle con un semblante que parecía más una intervención que una reunión social.

-Chicos, ¿Qué sucede? - les pregunté bastante preocupada, por su semblante parecía que estaban a punto de darme las peores noticias.

-Sakura - volvió a llamarme Naruto, como si quisiera decirme algo pero su incomodidad para hablar lo detuviera.

-Sakura - esta vez fue Ino quien me llamó - Nosotros queremos hablar sobre… bueno, no queremos que te lo tomes a mal ni nada, pero…. queremos hablar sobre…

-Sobre tu relación con Sasori - declaró Sai, como si estuviera ayudando a Ino a decir lo que ella obviamente no podía.

-Sabemos que te has estado viendo con él desde hace unas semanas y... - comentó Hinata avergonzada por declarar que habían estado espiando mi vida privada.

-Y no creemos que el que salgas con él sea una buena idea - terminó por decir Naruto.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era en serio? ¿Cómo es que…

-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti Sakura - dijo Naruto.

-No es un buen tipo Sakura, creeme... - comentó Ino.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te crea? Ni siquiera lo conoces - le espeté molesta, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿De dónde salía todo esto?

-Sakura, es en serio, Sasori es una mala persona, te juro que sus intenciones no son buenas - me afirmo Ino, sonando realmente preocupada. -Si sales con él nada bueno va a suceder.

-Puede ser peligroso - sentenció Sai pensativo.

¿Peligroso? ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estaban hablando?!

-¿De que mierda va todo esto? - les pregunto sumamente irritada.

-Cuando nos dijiste que ibas a salir con él realmente nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que nada malo te pase - comentó Hinata con seguridad.

-Sasori tiene muy mala reputación, él y sus amigos, los rumores que surgen…

\- ¿Rumores? ¿De qué están hablando? No se que es lo que están pensando, pero ustedes no saben nada, Sasori es el mejor chico que he conocido, es amable, atento, dulce ¡Ni siquiera lo conocen!

-Pero yo sí - escuché decir por detrás de mí, y entonces supe quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Sasuke - le llame totalmente irritada, apreté los puños, conteniendome para no voltear a verlo, si lo hacía estaba segura de que lo golpearía.

-Sakura - me llamó, pero seguí ignorándolo. - Sasori solo esta jugando contigo.

Eso era todo, no iba a seguir escuchando. Era obvio que todos ellos estaban prejuiciando, yo conocía a Sasori, yo era la que había estado pasando tiempo con él, era yo quien había platicado todas las noches con él hasta caer rendida, era yo quien lo observaba cada que hacía un gesto caballeroso o lo escuchaba cada que me susurraba algo tierno al oído. Durante las últimas semanas había estado viniendo todos los días sin falta a verme, cuando claramente podía estar en otro lugar o con otras chicas, si eso no lo hace un chico enamorado, ¿entonces quien?

-Todos ustedes - les dije mientras los señalaba - Realmente no tienen idea de lo que están hablando, y si realmente quieren lo mejor para mí, entonces déjenme en paz, yo jamás los he juzgado por sus decisiones, sean buenas o malas, así que ahora les pido lo mismo.

Y con ese comentario me di la media vuelta para irme, pero al hacerlo me topé de frente con Sasuke. Ambos nos miramos intensamente durante un instante, yo molesta, y él también.

-Sakura - me llamó, intentando detenerme con su mano en mi brazo, a lo que yo le conteste con un manotazo.

-Tú - le dije, ni siquiera era capaz de nombrarlo - Realmente creí que podía confiar en tí porque tú confiabas en mí, pero veo que me equivoque.

Sasuke cambió su semblante y me soltó, parecía herido, pero no me importo.

Pase de lado y seguí caminando, tan molesta que incluso olvide ir al centro comercial y simplemente me dirigí a cualquier lugar que me llevara lejos de ahí.

**Y se acabó el capítulo. **

**¡Hola a todos! Espero no me hayan extrañado tanto, y que les haya gustado este capítulo. En realidad es más como un puente, porque lo bueno está por venir….**

**Ójala pueda saber más de ustedes a través de sus comentarios, ya que en mi última actualización recibí tan pocos reviews que me da miedo pensar que he perdido a mis lectores. Espero realmente no haberlos defraudado con mi larga ausencia.**

**Pero bueno, como les dije aquí sigo y seguiré hasta el final, y por lo tanto este no es un adiós, sino hasta la próxima actualización :D**

**Sayonara, Maten.**


End file.
